El hilo rojo del destino
by NemTaisho
Summary: El, un alto empresario de una cadena de hoteles, frio, calculador y arrogante, de cabellos plateados, mirada fría pero con ojos color miel parecidos al sol. Ella, una camarera de la cafetería de su familia, estudiante de la carrera de medicina, cabellera azabache, amigable, tierna y cálida como el mismo sol. Dos personas totalmente diferentes pero con un destino en común.
1. Capitulo 1 Ella

Cap. 1

De camino a la universidad iba Kagome higurashi, una chica alta, de piel clara, ojos oscuros y negra cabellera, pero amigable, amorosa y solidaria como nadie más. Estaba de término de su carrera con apenas 24 años, su sueño era ser una buena doctora para ayudar a los demás. Iba tarde así que corría lo más rápido que podía ya que tenía que presentar un examen, al llegar a la entrada de la universidad se encontró con su mejor amiga Sango, una castaña muy simpática.

\- Kagomeee- grito la castaña al verla correr como loca.

\- Voy tarde, hablamos al rato- Se despidió mientras movía su mano derecha como signo de despedida.

\- Me tocara hablar con ella luego- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su clase, aunque estudiaran en la misma universidad tenían carreras diferentes, a ella le gustaban más las leyes en vez de la sangre.

La mañana transcurrió normal, a la pelinegra le había ido bien en su examen final – por nada no le había cogido el sueño por estar estudiando- así que después de que corrigiesen el examen y obtenido las mejores calificaciones salió en búsqueda de su amiga Sango por todo el campus universitario, hasta que por fin la encontró recostada en el pasto del jardín mirando a un punto perdido.

\- Sangoooo – le gritaba mientras se le paraba al frente con las manos en la cintura en posición de reproche.

\- Kagome- dijo sorprendida, mientras ambas se sentaban en el pasto.

\- Llevo más de 5 minutos llamándote desde que llegue y no me hacías caso- suspiro - donde tienes esa mentecita tuya?

Aunque ambas eran de la misma edad, Kagome le superaba en madurez.

\- Estuve hablando con Miroku ayer y me pidió que fuera su novia, ahhhhh- grito la castaña emocionada, sorprendiendo a Kagome por ese cambio de estado de ánimo tan drástico.

\- Sango, me vas a romper los tímpanos gritándome tan cerca- le dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a sus oídos por unos segundos- pero si eso fue lo que te pidió porque estas tan preocupada si eso era lo que querías desde hace tiempo?

\- Si, es lo que siempre he querido Kag pero es que no estoy muy segura, si el en verdad sintiera lo mismo que yo por él, solo me mirara a mí en vez de estar tocando donde no se debe.

\- Sango- le llamo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro y añadió- que alguien no te quiera como tú quieres no significa que no haga, solo dale su tiempo.

Sango sonrió y mientras la abrazaba le dijo – sabes tanto del amor y sin embargo no te das la oportunidad para amar de nuevo.

\- Sango – suspiro derrotada- ya hemos tocado este tema y está fuera de discusión, pero cuéntame que le dijiste a Miroku? – le pregunto curiosa y alegre.

Su amiga le siguió contando lo que su amado enamorado y ella habían conversado la noche anterior, la miraba alegre y feliz, amaba ver a las personas enamoradas y con ese brillo en sus ojos que se notaba a leguas pero ella no, una vez callo en las redes del amor y termino siendo desplazada por alguien más, Kikyo, y aunque no le guardaba rencor se prometió no volver a enamorarse para no salir lastimada.

\- Tierra llamando a Kagome, estas ahí? – le preguntaba sango al verla con la mirada perdida.

\- Ah? Que? Claro que estoy aquí Sango, que cosas se te ocurren

\- Estabas muy distraída.

\- No es nada, estaba pensando en los exámenes que me faltan por presentar, no te preocupes.

La castaña solo asintió, sabía que desde que su amiga se enteró sobre la traición de Inuyasha, su ex novio, se había cerrado al amor, y aunque le daba consejos a todos sobre este, se decidió a no darle una oportunidad de que llegue a su vida y solo se dedicaba a su carrera y su familia.

\- Pero mira qué hora es– atino a decir mientras miraba su celular - se me hace tarde, tengo que ayudar a mamá en la cafetería. Nos vemos luego Sango- dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba de camino a casa.

Sango solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras veía como su mejor amiga se perdía entre la grandeza del lugar y las personas, luego se levantó dispuesta a ir a hablar con Miroku.

Kagome recién llegaba a su casa – vivía en una casa no muy cerca de la ciudad, muy linda y grande, un bello jardín, dos plantas, en la planta baja la sala cocina y demás y en la planta alta 4 habitaciones- saludo a su abuelo y subió a tomar un baño mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado de la cama. Se vistió con un pantalón negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas zapatillas sencillas, tomo su celular, se despidió de su abuelo que aún seguía viendo televisión y salió de camino para la cafetería de su madre. La cafetería era un lugar muy amplio y concurrido pero además tenía un ambiente hogareño, paredes color limoncillo con detalles marrones en los bordes y pisos.

\- Hola mamá – la saludo al entrar al lugar.

\- Kagome, hija, como te fue en tu examen hoy?

\- Me fue muy bien mamá, uhyy pero esto está lleno de personas – dijo mientras observaba el lugar- que mesas aún no han sido atendidas?

\- Hija, te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, Souta está aquí, además estas en exámenes finales.

\- No te preocupes mamá, sabes que me gusta estar aquí – dijo mientras sonreía.

Salió a buscar donde apuntar y se dirigió a las mesas que aún estaban en espera, gracias al poco personal que había. Vio como una señora de cabellos largos negros y de sonrisa amable junto con un hombre alto de cabellos plateados saludaban cariñosamente a su madre mientras los dirigía a una mesa, le parecieron familiar pero no recordaba de donde, así continuo atendiendo la mesa que estaba cerca de la entrada hasta que el llamado de su madre la interrumpió.

\- Kagome, hija, puedes venir? Quiero presentarte a unas personas – le llamo su madre mientras la pareja le sonreía

\- Claro que si mamá, voy en cuanto termine aquí – le respondió

Luego de haber terminado se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su madre conversando amenamente con la pareja, se enfocó tanto en ellos que no se dio cuenta que en ese momento está cruzando la puerta un joven alto de largos cabellos plateados y un porte de elegancia sin igual como el señor que había llegado momentos antes, ella tenía la mirada fija en otro lugar mientras el venia leyendo algo y de un momento a otro, estaban los dos en el suelo.

\- Fíjate por donde caminas – él la miro por encima del hombro mientras recogía lo que venía leyendo

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo sin mirarlo mientras recogía su libreta, al ver la forma en la que le hablaba el joven decidió no dejarse humillar, ella aunque era una persona de buen corazón también era una persona de gran carácter.

Pero cuando ambos chocaron sus miradas quedaron pasmados, se paraban sin despegar la vista de los ojos del otro enfocados como si estuviesen hipnotizados, como si el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera, cosa de la cual los acompañantes de la madre de Kagome se percataron ya que estos estaban sentados de frente a la entrada y solo atinaron a mirarse y sonreír.

* * *

Holaaa, este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, estoy abierta a sugerencias, cualquier idea o deseo que tengan me lo informan. Como se lo duro que es esperar meses por un capitulo actualizare dos veces por semana :D Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus comentarios. Adiooos


	2. Capitulo 2 El encuentro

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Cap. 2 El encuentro**

Pero cuando ambos chocaron sus miradas quedaron pasmados, se paraban sin despegar la vista de los ojos del otro enfocados como si estuviesen hipnotizados, como si el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera, cosa de la cual los acompañantes de la madre de Kagome se percataron ya que estos estaban sentados de frente a la entrada y solo atinaron a mirarse y sonreír.

\- Disculpe, ¿desea algo? – Le pregunto ella, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

\- Si, que mires por donde caminas – le dijo y continúo caminando por el lugar.

"Lo que tiene de apariencia se le resta de carácter" pensó ella.

Continuo ahí parada hasta que escucho que la llamaban, era su madre. Así que camino hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que aquella mujer de sonrisa amable estaba llamando a aquel joven de cabellos plateados.

\- Hija quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo la mamá de Kagome- ella es Izayoi, estudiamos juntas y él es el señor Inu no Taisho, su esposo- añadió mientras sonreía.

\- Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Kagome.

\- El gusto es nuestro- añadió Izayoi- yo también quiero presentarte a alguien, él es mi hijo Sesshomaru, espero que se lleven muy bien- añadió sonriendo.

Kagome solo atino a sonreír, no tenía nada que decir, dudaba tener una buena relación con aquel joven que en el encuentro solo se la pasó con el celular y haciendo cualquier cosa por ignorar a todos.

La tarde paso rápido, Izayoi era una persona muy paciente y a todos a su alrededor le transmitía esa calidez.

\- Kagome, por lo que tu madre nos comentó estudias medicina ¿cierto? – preguntó el mayor de los Taisho, Inu no Taisho.

\- Si, me encanta ayudar a los demás, ya estoy en examen finales.

\- ¿Y donde iras a hacer el año de servicio? ¿Te han asignado alguna clínica ya?

\- No, aun no. Ya todas están llenas de pasantes y a la verdad no quiero esperar un año más para poder realizarla.

\- Pero la cadena de hoteles tiene una unión con la clínica Okami amor, ¿no crees que podamos ayudar a esta simpática chica? – Añadió Izayoi- ¿Hijo tu qué opinas?

\- No me importa – dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa- los espero afuera, madre, padre, con permiso- y salió.

\- Kagome, no te preocupes niña, ya tienes un lugar seguro donde hacer el año de servicio- añadió Inu no Taisho.

\- Muchísimas gracias, disculpe si les ocasione algún problema con su hijo.

\- No te preocupes, él es así.

\- Si, no es nada nuevo- añadió Izayoi triste- vive a más de dos horas de camino y casi ni nos visita. Discúlpennos a nosotros por su actitud.

\- No es nada, no hay que disculpar- añadió Naomi con una sonrisa.

Hablaron un poco más y luego se despidieron, Kagome y su madre se quedaron trabajando en el lugar mientras la familia Taisho se dirigía a su hogar y como siempre como cuando pasaba algo así, ahí estaba el mayor reprochándole a su hijo, como si fuera un niño, su actitud mientras manejaba.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿esas son formas de tratar a las personas? Tu madre solo te hizo una pregunta.

\- Y yo solo conteste con la verdad, no me importa- dijo este para luego ignorarlo

\- No vas a ir a ningún lado con esa actitud

\- …

* * *

El camino continuo en completo silencio y a los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa, era una mansión muy grande con un gran jardín.

\- Mañana organizaremos una cena con Naomi y su hija para disculparnos por lo de hoy y tú serás el encargado de hablar con Koga sobre el año de servicio de Kagome- le dijo Inu no Taisho y sin más se perdió por la puerta continua sin esperar respuesta.

\- Hijo- añadió Izayoi mientras le sonreía- no te quiero ver solo por toda la vida, todas las personas necesitamos a alguien a quien amar y que nos ame, yo tengo a tu padre e Inuyasha tiene a Kikyo pero si sigues así por más guapo que seas y por más dinero que tengas no serás verdaderamente feliz- le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se perdió por la misma puerta que anteriormente lo hizo su esposo.

Sesshomaru era una persona fría, no le importaba nada, sus padres se separaron cuando pequeño y ambos se casaron, al ser el mayor tuvo que crecer rápido para tomar a cargo la segunda sede principal del hotel y volverse una persona fuerte, pero efectivamente todos necesitamos alguien que nos ame.

La tarde transcurrió normal, después de unos cuantos gritos de su padre habló con Koga y pautó todo para el servicio de Kagome en la Clínica Okami mientras que su madre la invitaba formalmente a casa por teléfono.

* * *

Los sábados al no tener clases, Sango iba a pasarse el día con su amiga Kagome y esta aprovechó para contarle lo que pasó la tarde pasada.

\- Queeeeeeeeee? Dices los Taisho, los dueños de la Cadena de Hoteles multinacional Taisho?

\- Si, esos mismos

\- ¿Qué tal el hijo mayor? ¿Es tan guapo en persona como en revistas?

\- Si, pero créeme, lo que tiene de belleza se lo resta el carácter, como te conté.

\- Kagome- dijo pensativa- llegaste a conocer a la familia de Inuyasha?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Inuyasha pertenece a esa familia que estaba contigo ayer, es un Taisho.

\- Queeeeeeeee? – Gritó la pelinegra- Sango no me digas eso, ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Son los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo. Y para completar nos invitaron esta noche a cenar a su casa, pero mamá no podrá asistir. – dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

\- Y de seguro Inuyasha llevará a su novia.

\- Y Sesshomaru es que me pasará a buscar hoy en la noche – suspiró derrotada-

\- Pues debemos empezar a prepararte desde ahora.

\- No me gusta a donde irá todo esto.

Y efectivamente, su amiga era una amante de la moda, delineó sus ojos, la maquilló levemente, plancho su largo cabello negro y la vistió con unos pantalones ajustados negros, una blusa sin mangas blanca hueso con tacones a juego y un una chaqueta negra, 10 minutos antes estaba lista y preparada.

* * *

5 minutos después se estacionó frente a su casa una BMW X6 (no me culpen es que amo es jeepeta :D) y a empujones de Sango salió, ya estaba por arrepentirse.

Con todo el carisma que la caracterizaba se dirigió hasta la entrada donde estaba Sesshomaru esperándola recostado de su vehículo a la orilla de la calle, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color. Se despidió de su madre y de Sango que la observaban desde la puerta y cuando se acercó a el sus miradas chocaron como el día anterior.

Desde la puerta su amiga y su madre miraban aquella escena

\- Sango ¿crees que todo esto salga bien? – preguntó preocupada

\- Claro que sí, ¿no ve esa mirada? – sonrió mientras apuntaba hacia la pareja que seguían mirándose

\- ¿Nos podemos ir? – pregunto Kagome ya sonrojada

\- Eh? Ah, si – añadió el mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

\- Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que para él había sido la más bella de todas y solo asintió

* * *

Ya de camino…

\- Kagome

\- ¿Si? – iba tan concentrada en ver las grandes construcciones a su alrededor que se había olvidado de todo

\- Mi actitud ayer no fue la…

\- No te preocupes- le interrumpió- es tu forma de ser, tienes todo tu derecho de actuar así

\- …

Todo el camino fue en completo silencio pero él no podía evitar voltear a verla, ni ella tampoco, hasta que llegaron a la casa, era un vecindario muy bonito y ella no pudo evitar preguntar quienes estarían ahí.

\- Sesshomaru

\- Hmmp

\- ¿Alguien más aparte de tus padres y nosotros estaremos en esa cena?

\- Si, estarán mi hermano y su novia

Y fue como Sango lo dijo, efectivamente Kikyo e Inuyasha estarían ahí.

* * *

Holaa y como prometí aquí esta su actualización, espero que les guste cualquier pregunta, duda o comentario me escriben ;D

Aquí en mi país son las 2:13 am así que ya es domingo como les dije. Espero leer sus comentarios.


	3. Capitulo 3 La cena

**Cap. 3 La cena**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

\- ¿Alguien más aparte de tus padres y nosotros estaremos en esa cena?

\- Si, estarán mi hermano y su novia

Y fue como Sango lo dijo, efectivamente Kikyo e Inuyasha estarían ahí.

* * *

Al llegar Sesshomaru estacionó el vehículo frente a la gran mansión y le abrió la puerta a la pelinegra para que saliera, todo un caballero, acción a la cual ella respondió con unas gracias y se dirigieron hace el interior de aquella gran construcción. Él podía ser lo más frio y arrogante que sea, pero definitivamente era un caballero, un príncipe criado por una reina.

Se dirigieron hacia una gran sala con grandes ventanas de vidrio, detalles de caoba en todo el lugar y techos altos, ahí estaban Inuyasha y su novia, demostrándose cariño (Besos y abrazos, ya saben chicas :D) hasta que observó quien había llegado con su medio-hermano.

\- Kagome – susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su pareja lo escuchara.

\- ¿Quién es ella amor?

\- Nadie importante, espérame un momento. – y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

\- Kagome? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Hola Inuyasha, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Se puede decir que bien.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti – sonrió lo mejor que podía y miró a Sessho que estaba solo observando aquella conversación, y como si supiera leer su mirada interrumpió la conversación.

\- Vamos, debo llevarte donde Izayoi.

\- Claro, adiós Inuyasha- se despidió mientras seguía al hermano mayor.

Inuyasha quedó embobado, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella hermosa y elegante chica fuese aquella tímida a la cual le rompió el corazón? Kikyo vio la forma en la que SU Inuyasha miraba aquella chica y como ella lo miraba a él y definitivamente no le gustó.

* * *

Izayoi y Kagome seguían conversando mientras preparaban todo para la cena, Inu no Taisho estaba en el despacho terminando unos asuntos del trabajo y Sesshomaru recostado de la pared, observaba a la joven mientras hablaba con su madre. Algo en el se rompe al verla, la capa de frialdad que tenía para que nadie lo lastimara, ella solo con una sonrisa la derretía, y definitivamente nunca lo admitiría.

Minutos después todo estaba listo para la cena, así que se dirigieron al comedor, Inu no Taisho estaba en la silla principal, a su derecha estaba su esposa junto con la feliz pareja y del lado izquierdo frente a Izayoi estaba Kagome seguida de Sesshomaru. La cena transcurrió tranquila, Izayoi estaba contenta de tenerlos a todos en casa.

\- Inuyasha – dijo en voz baja Kikyo

\- Dime

\- ¿No crees que ahora sea el momento para anunciarlo?

\- Aún no – dijo mientras miraba a Kagome que sonreía divertida a las ocurrencias de sus padres, Kikyo al ver esto se paró de la mesa y añadió

\- Con permiso, Inuyasha y yo aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos queremos darles una noticia- dijo mientras miraba a Kagome

\- Claro hija, adelante – añadió Izayoi

\- Kikyo – dijo Inuyasha

\- No mi amor, ya todos deben saberlo – una sonrisa malvada se acercó a sus labios- la noticia que queremos darles es que Inuyasha y yo nos casaremos en unos meses, hace unos días me propuso matrimonio y yo feliz acepte, nos amamos – dijo mientras sonreía para luego besarlo.

Todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja pero Inuyasha aún no podía quitar los ojos de aquella chica que no veía hace meses, ella, en cambio, los felicitó, pidió permiso y segundos después salió corriendo aún sin conocer aquel gigante lugar. Inuyasha se levantó de la mesa para salir a buscarla pero un – ya has hecho suficiente- de parte de su madre lo detuvo.

\- Sesshomaru, hijo, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

El solo asintió y siguió a su madre.

\- ¿De que querías hablarme?

\- Siéntate que esto será un poco largo- suspiró- mientras no estabas aquí tu hermano se dedicó a los juegos de amor sin importarle si la otra persona era lastimada o no, durante dos meses enamoraba una chica y la trataba como una reina pero al terminar el tiempo le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos y no la volvía a buscar jamás, pero en este caso…

\- Se encontraron – interrumpió Sesshomaru- es decir que Kagome fue una de esas chicas y ella si se enamoró.

\- Si- las lágrimas comenzaban a caer- tu padre y yo hablamos con él pero no nos hizo caso, tiempo después no esteramos que Kagome era una de esas víctimas y que era la hija de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, no sabía ni como acercarme a ellas hasta que tu padre me convenció que era lo mejor y ayer cuando llamaste para aceptar venir después de tantas llamadas que te habíamos hecho, íbamos de camino hacia allá.

\- Entiendo

\- Ella es una buena chica y no se merece todo esto y por lo que vimos esta noche ella aún sigue enamorada de tu hermano.

\- No te preocupes madre, ella es una chica fuerte, superará todo esto – dijo mientras la abrazaba, se sorprendió de sus palabras pero su madre era la única persona con la que podía hablar sin esa capa de frialdad- ahora vuelve con los demás antes de que Inu se preocupe.

* * *

Dicho esto salió de aquella habitación sin dejar que su madre dijera algo, debía encontrarla, había empezado a llover, buscó por todos lados y no la encontraba hasta que en un lado del jardín escuchó unos sollozos. Se acercó y definitivamente ahí estaba ella, en medio de la lluvia y sus lágrimas mezcladas con las gotas que caían desde el cielo, algo nuevo definitivamente nació en el y se prometió nunca más verla llorar así, sabía que luego se arrepentiría pero no podía seguir solo observando.

Caminó entre la lluvia que empezaba a ser más fuerte hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

\- Kagome

Ella no respondía solo seguía llorando, conforme se acercaba a ella la seguía llamando pero ella solo continuaba llorando, en un impulso la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó y sus gritos fueron más intensos.

\- Se va a casar – dijo mientras lloraba.

\- Lo se

\- Y yo me creí el cuento de que me amaba – y las lágrimas se intensificaron más

Izayoi veía esa escena con el corazón destrozado, desde que Kagome había nacido la quiso como la hija que nunca tuvo y verla así lo partía el alma. La historia se repetía.

Sesshomaru la tomó en sus brazos mientras, ella solo se aferraba a su pecho y caía rendida.

La llevó a la habitación que antes le pertenecía e Izayoi se encargó de cambiarla para que no tomara un resfriado, pero ya era tarde, tenía la temperatura muy alta. Sesshomaru se encargó de cuidarla para que su madre pudiera dormir tranquila, Kagome pasó toda la noche diciendo entre sueños palabras como: Boda, corazón, Inuyasha. Pero el que más repetía y que más le llamó la atención él era que lo llamaba, decía su nombre, Sesshomaru.

* * *

Cuando se despertó horas después se encontraba en su habitación y por lo que pudo observar ya era de noche ¿Habrá sido todo un sueño? No, definitivamente no lo era, Sesshomaru regresó a su departamento, había estado dos días fuera de la compañía y tenía cosas que arreglar pero antes de irse, se dirigió junto a su madre a la casa de la señora Naomi. Izayoi le explicó todo a lo que pasó a lo que ella asintió. Momentos después partieron.

Kagome bajó a la cocina y ahí estaba su madre cocinando mientras los demás estaban durmiendo.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Mi niña, sabía que te despertarías con hambre, aquí tienes la cena- le entregó un plato.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras comenzaba a comer en la mesa. Cuando terminó le dijo- ¿No fue un sueño verdad?

\- No

\- Entonces si se va a casar- y se repetía la escena de anoche, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, su madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras ella seguía llorando.

* * *

Holaa, iba a actualizar mañana pero terminé antes así que aquí tienen, espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me encantó escribir este capitulo pues puse a nuestro Sessho mas comunicativo, gracias por sus reviews a todas y a aquellas que no tienen una cuenta y no les pude responder: Graciaaaas, espero que les siga gustando mi intento de fanfic jejeje

Ya saben, escríbanme cualquier duda o comentario. Actualizare cada dos días de por medio así que nos leemos el sabadoooo.


	4. Capítulo 4 El muérdago

**Cap. 4 El muérdago**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Luego de llorar por varios días entendió y aceptó que en verdad la única que se enamoró en esa relación fue ella. Los días pasaron normal Naomi e Izayoi retomaron su antigua relación, Inuyasha y Kikyo preparándose para la boda que sería en pocos días y Sesshomaru sin dar rastros de vida como siempre pero ahora Izayoi y Kagome pasaban más tiempo juntas, eran como tía y sobrina e iban hoy a comprar el vestido para la boda de Inuyasha.

\- Ya llegué – dijo Kagome desde la entrada

\- Adelante- gritó desde arriba Izayoi, recogió sus cosas y bajó.

\- ¿El señor Inu no Taisho no iba a venir con nosotras?

\- No, dijo que las mujeres duramos mucho para comprar y que prefería quedarse en casa. Así que vamos que hay muchas tiendas que ver- dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el auto de su esposo – sabes conducir, ¿Cierto?

La pelinegra asintió así que Izayoi le pasó la llave y se dirigieron al centro comercial, pasaron la tarde buscando el vestido adecuado hasta que lo encontraron así que decidieron sentarse a comer un helado.

\- Kagome

\- ¿Si? – dijo mientras dejaba de comer su helado

\- ¿Estas bien? Digo, con todo esto de la boda

\- Claro que sí, estoy bien – dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa

\- Puedes confiar en mí, dime la verdad

\- A la verdad- dijo mientras movía su helado- llegué a querer de verdad a Inuyasha pero el no a mí, se va a casar y no puedo hacer nada, solo quiero que sea verdaderamente feliz- luego de haber dicho esto Kagome sonrió a lo que Izayoi solo asintió.

\- ¿Y no hay nadie que te guste?

\- A la verdad no, ni tampoco quiero gustarle a alguien, soy feliz así :D

\- Pero no eres verdaderamente feliz, estoy segura que sientes que te falta algo y es como hace varias semanas le dije a Sesshomaru, todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ame. Eres una hermosa persona en todos los sentidos, deberías darle otra oportunidad al amor.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, y ya que mencionó a Sesshomaru, ¿no ha sabido de él?

\- No- suspiró- él es así, es muy independiente de nosotros, así que llama muy poco.

Después de esa conversación la pelinegra al ver la tristeza de Izayoi la tomó del brazo y salió casi corriendo con ella por todo el centro comercial a hacer cosas para que ella se alegrara, comieron pizza, se tiraron fotos y compraron los zapatos y accesorios acordes con el vestido. Al fijarse en la hora vieron que ya era tarde así que decidieron volver a casa, al llegar ya eran las 11 de la noche así que Kagome durmió en la casa de los Taisho, no era nada nuevo para ella ya que en los últimos meses la familia Higurashi pasaba mucho tiempo con los Taisho.

* * *

La boda de Inuyasha se acercaba pero antes debían hacer las decoraciones navideñas de la casa, Kagome junto a su familia decoraron la casa esa tarde y luego Naomi le dijo que vaya a ayudar a su amiga Izayoi, amaba ver a su hija feliz y sabia más que nadie que al igual que a ella Izayoi le irradiaba una calidez y un cariño que la hacía feliz.

Kagome aceptó y luego de haber terminado se dirigió a ayudar a Izayoi, cuando llegó el personal de servicio e Izayoi estaban casi terminando solo faltaba poner el muérdago en la puerta así que Kagome se ofreció a hacerlo, subió a una escalera lo colocó y cuando intentaba bajar pisó en falso y cayó, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llegó, solo sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían, pero lo que nunca se imaginó fue que esa persona la llegara a salvar de algo y mucho menos que estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Señorita Kagome está bien? – preguntó una las chicas del servicio.

\- Sí, estoy bien. – respondió mientras abría los ojos- gracias- le dijo a quién aun la tenía en brazos pero no pudo evitar reflejar en su rostro la sorpresa al ver que quien la tenía aun en brazos era Sesshomaru, a la vez que los dorados orbes se enlazaban con los marrones.

\- ¿Sesshomaru? – dijo Izayoi que venía llegando de la cocina

\- Mire señora, están debajo de muérdago deben darse un beso – dijo otra de las chicas que ayudaban en la casa.

\- Es cierto.

\- ¿Un qué? – interrumpió Kagome a la vez que bajaba de los brazos de Sesshomaru

\- Un beso- dijo el

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Kagome preguntaba nerviosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

\- Un beso, es la tradición del muérdago, y ya que no hay ninguna relación que los une debe ser en los labios, el muérdago es una buena señal - añadió Izayoi (N/A: no sé si en verdad es así chicas, no me maten)

\- O sea que debemos hacerlo- dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba por la cintura a Kagome y la acercaba hacia él, puso la otra mano en su mejilla y mientras la acariciaba, unió sus labios con los de ella, un beso que transmitía amor, duró más o menos 5 segundos, mientras, ella quedaba en chock ni siquiera pudo mover un músculo hasta que Sesshomaru se separó y respondiendo con un – listo- se dirigió al despacho de su padre mientras dejaba a una Kagome sorprendida.

* * *

En la noche ninguno de los dos podía dormir. El, pensando que no debía dejarse llevar de sus impulsos y que debía alejarse de ella. Mientras ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ya que no fue un simple beso, este transmitía algo como un "Te extrañé"

* * *

Al otro día Kagome se dirigía a la casa de los Taisho ya que su madre le dijo que Inu No Taisho quería hablar con ella, al llegar se encuentra con Sesshomaru y no pierde la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior.

\- Sesshomaru

\- …

\- Deja de ignorarme

\- … - sigue caminando

\- Es a ti que te estoy hablando – ya comenzaba a enojarse

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que me expliques ese beso de ayer

\- Un simple beso- dijo mientras seguía caminando

\- No pareció un simple beso

\- Piensa lo que quieras

\- No quiero pensar lo que quiera, quiero una explicación

\- No tengo por qué dártela

\- Ahhhhh- ya se estaba enojando- eres un niño malcriado

\- ¿A quién le llamas niño malcriado? – dijo mientras se le acercaba tanto que podía escuchar su respiración.

\- Con ustedes dos quería hablar- dijo Inu No Taisho mientras ellos dos se separaban bruscamente.- Kagome, Sesshomaru y yo hablamos con Koga para organizar lo de tu año de servicio en la clínica pero deberás de transferirte al oeste en menos de una semana ya que la clínica de este lado del país ya está completa.

\- Pero yo no tengo a nadie por ahí con quien vivir – dijo triste Kagome

\- Por eso quería verlos a los dos, Sesshomaru, dado que Kagome no tiene familia cerca por allá y no podemos dejar que viva sola, ella irá a vivir contigo, no importa lo que digan no pueden refutar nada, Kagome tu madre y yo ya hablamos y Sesshomaru, debes acatar mis órdenes. No los interrumpo más. Ahh y Sesshomaru, hijo, enamórate de una forma más linda por favor- dijo para luego perderse por una de las grandes puertas de la mansión, dejando a la parejita de enamorados sorprendidos.

Luego de un momento, ambos tomaron caminos separados, debían arreglar todo para mañana pues sería la boda de Inuyasha.

* * *

Aqui esta la actualizacion como les prometí, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y comentar. Me dicen que tal les pareció, espero sus reviews :D

Y a aquellas como **Anixz, icoshi y** **Guest** que no le pude responder sus reviews ya que no están registradas en la pagina, quiero decirles que muchas gracias por leer, **icoshi** a mi me encanta escribir esta historia espero que a ti te guste leerla :D, **Anixz** que bueno que te encante, aqui está la actualizacion espero que te guste.

Ya saben, actualizo cada dos dias de por medio, osea que nos leemos el martes :D y el miercoles es mi cumpleaños y tengos 3 examenes en la universidad T-T asi que tratare de subirlo el lunes para poder estudiar bien. Nos vemoos, se cuidan mucho.

Posdata: Ya que les dije que dia cumplo años, me gustaria que me dijeran cuando cumplen años ustedes y sus nombres :D

Ya si me voy para no aburrirlas, Sayonaraa.


	5. Capítulo 5 La boda

**Capítulo 5 La boda**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

Y ahí en primera fila estaba ella, en la boda de la persona a la que por primera vez amó, vestía un vestido color negro hasta los muslos, tacones del mismo color, accesorios a juego y su cabello rizado. Todo estaba bien organizado en una hermosa iglesia repleta de rosas blancas y muchas personas, entre ellos estaban Sango, Miroku, el mismo Koga, la familia de los novios más algunas personas cercanas a la familia. Y ahí junto a ella sentada en primera fila estaba Sesshomaru.

\- Solo alguien como tú se llega a enamorar de Inuyasha- le dijo con su tono frio mientras miraba a los novios.

\- …

* * *

Todo transcurrió normal, los novios hicieron sus votos y fueron declarados marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe. Luego de las felicitaciones se dirigieron a la recepción que sería en el gran jardín de la mansión Taisho. Todos estaban felices y celebrando. Kagome no despegaba la vista de los novios, se veían tan felices que en un momento dudó algún día encontrar una felicidad así, a lo que se acerca Izayoi a ella.

\- Kagome, ¿cómo estás?

\- Suspiró- Hacen linda pareja- ignoró la pregunta

\- Si- Izayoi pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos por lo que decidió cambiar el tema- Inu me dijo que ya te había comunicado que debes mudarte para el año de servicio

\- Si, ayer recién me lo dijo

\- ¿Has hecho las maletas?

\- Aún no.

\- Debes hacerlas pronto ya que parten en unas horas, Sesshomaru tiene una reunión importante mañana. Perdona la rapidez

\- No hay problema, al contrario, he esperado por esto mucho tiempo, muchísimas gracias- dijo emocionada mientras la abrazaba

En ese momento iba pasando Koga, así que Izayoi decidió presentarlos.

\- Koga – llamó la mayor

\- Señora Izayoi, ¿cómo ha estado? – dijo mientras la abrazaba

\- Muy bien, quiero presentarte a alguien. Ella es Kagome, es la chica que te recomendamos

\- Mucho gusto Kagome- dijo mientras besaba una de sus manos

\- El gusto es mío- respondió algo sonrojada

\- Los dejare hablando, vuelvo en un rato. Kagome, no te preocupes, estarás en buenas manos.

\- Gracias- respondió la pelinegra y sin más Izayoi se perdió entre las personas.

\- Entonces señorita Kagome

\- Llámame solo Kagome- interrumpió Kagome

\- Bien, Kagome. ¿En qué área te gustaría especializarte en un futuro?

\- Me gustan los niños, así que he pensado en pediatría

\- Me lo imaginé- dijo mientras sonreía- Me encargaré de asignarte en esa área para que te sientas cómoda.

\- ¿Enserio? Muchísimas gracias- De tanta emoción se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro- Lo siento mucho- dijo avergonzada

\- No te preocupes- dijo mientras le sonreía. Continuaron hablando alrededor de media hora.

\- ¿Entonces tendrás que vivir con Sesshomaru por ese tiempo?

\- Si, algo así me comentó el señor Taisho

\- Koga, que dice Inu No Taisho que vayas a su despacho- interrumpió Sesshomaru

\- Ahora te tienen como muchacho de mandado- dijo burlándose del peli plateado

\- Cállate- dijo para luego marcharse

\- Kagome, te deseo buena suerte este año con este ogro

\- Te escuché- gritó Sesshomaru

\- Yo no he dicho nada Sesshy- dijo mientras intentaba alcanzarlo

\- No me llames así

Y así se perdieron entre la multitud con sus peleas, a Kagome solo le pudo salir una gota estilo anime. Luego de despedirse de sus amigos decidió ir a arreglar las maletas para el viaje.

* * *

\- Kagome, hija- dijo Naomi mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija

\- Adelante mamá

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Está bien, ya terminé, no te preocupes

\- Te extrañaremos

\- Yo también los extrañare a ustedes- dijo mientras la abrazaba- vendré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo.

* * *

Después de despedirse de su familia, se dirigió a la casa de los Taisho donde ya todo había terminado y los novios se habían marchado, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche.

\- Kagome, te extrañare mucho.

\- Yo también la extrañare- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo que le había dado

\- Nos vamos- interrumpió Sesshomaru

\- No es tan malo como parece. Tenle paciencia – le susurró Izayoi

\- Lo intentaré- dijo para luego tratar de alcanzar al mayor

Tras haber guardado el equipaje parten hacia su destino, era tarde de la noche así que el transito estaba ligero, llegarían antes de las 4 horas. El camino entero iba sumido en un silencio, Sesshomaru conduciendo mientras Kagome miraba el paisaje nocturno.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Ya lo hiciste

\- Otra cosa

\- Hmp- lo tomó como un si

\- ¿Por qué el día de la cena saliste a buscarme?

\- Sino lo hacia Izayoi se iba a preocupar- dijo fríamente

\- Entiendo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir

La pelinegra se quedó profundamente dormida, no sintió las veces que Sesshomaru la veía, no sintió cuando el secó las lágrimas que derramó entre sueños y mucho menos sintió el roce de labios entre ambos. Al amanecer se encontraba en una habitación desconocida para ella, su equipaje a un lado de la cama y la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Se levantó a explorar el lugar, era un gran apartamento, exactamente el Pent-house, 3 grandes habitaciones, una gran cocina, sala, área de lavado y una habitación de juegos pero lo realmente fascinante era la vista que daba el balcón de la gran ciudad. Respiró profundo el aire fresco de la mañana y no pudo evitar preguntarle al viento, que sería de su vida en este nuevo año.

* * *

No me mateeen. tengo buenas razones para durar mas de una semana sin aparecer. Sorry :( pero ya aqui estoy. Espero que les guste el capitulo, aun estoy en examenes pero no queria dejarlas mas tiempo sin capitulo. Muchas graciaas por sus reviews. Ya saben cualquier opinion, sugerencia, duda o comentario que tengan me lo hacen saber en un review y si tienen algo que quieren que pase en esta historia me informan, sus ideas son bienvenidas.

Ya saben, dos dias de por medio lo prometo. Adiooos, espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer :D


	6. Capitulo 6 Nuevo Inicio

**Capítulo 6 Nuevo Inicio**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

Respiró profundo el aire fresco de la mañana y no pudo evitar preguntarle al viento, que sería de su vida en este año.

* * *

Tras haberse instalado en la que sería su nueva habitación por un año, luego de haber hablado con su madre tomó un baño y decidió llamar a su amiga Sango.

\- Kagomeee- Gritó la castaña

\- Sango me vas a romper los tímpanos

\- Anda, cuéntame cómo amaneciste con Sexymaru- dijo con un tono de picardía

\- Sango, es un cubo de hielo y sabes que eso es imposible

\- Lo imposible es lo que aún no ha sucedido

\- Sango- interrumpió la pelinegra a la vez que se tiraba en la cama

\- Ay, Kagome, algún día te tendrás que enamorar de nuevo y que mejor que el mayor de los hijos Taisho

\- No lo creo, además ni lo conozco

\- Pero lo vamos a conocer, vivirán juntos Kagome todo un año, todo puede pasar

\- Sango- suspiró- no cambias, tengo que colgar. Izayoi está en la otra línea

\- Esta bien pero nunca huiras de lo que está destinado para ti y ni de quien.

\- Claro, claro- dijo para luego tomar la otra llamada

\- Kagome, mi niña, ¿Cómo llegaron?

\- Llegamos bien, creo

\- ¿Te dormiste cuando iban de camino?

\- Sii, estaba muy cansada

\- No te preocupes, siempre pasa. Sabía que llegarías bien, mi llamada es por otro motivo

\- Dígame

\- Sabes, Sesshomaru se toma muy enserio el trabajo y no le gusta cocinar, así que dudo que mucho que se esté alimentando bien

\- No se preocupe- interrumpió- yo me encargaré – dijo mientras sonreía- es lo menos que puedo hacer

\- Muchas gracias mi niña, cuanto hubiese deseado que pasaran la navidad junto a nosotros, hablando de eso, en la última habitación sino mal recuerdo ahí están las decoraciones navideñas del último año que estuve ahí, puedes usarlas

\- Sii, muchas gracias, ya me estaba falta el ambiente navideño.

\- No te quito más tu tiempo, te quiero.

\- Yo también, adiós.

* * *

Después de hablar con Izayoi se dirigió a la última habitación y efectivamente ahí estaban las decoraciones navideñas junto con varias cortinas y adornos para la casa. Buscó en el área de lavado las herramientas para la limpieza y empezó a limpiar. Para cuando terminó el lugar estaba completamente diferente, Un gran árbol navideño a la esquina de la sala, luces navideñas en el balcón, un corona en la puerta y el interior más claro y vivo con cortinas moradas con blanco. Quedó orgullosa del resultado, había estado tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta que había anochecido, eran ya las 10 de la noche y ni rastros de Sesshomaru, en verdad se tomaba el trabajo muy enserio.

Volvió a tomar un baño y optó por preparar algo para cenar. Era una cocina muy linda y amplia, con un desayunador en el centro, y un comedor próximo a este. Al terminar de preparar y cenar faltaba poco para las 12 así que decidió ir a dormir.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru se había pasado el día maldiciéndose por haberse llevado del cansancio, porque así era que lo llamaba, una acción provocada por el cansancio el haber besado a Kagome la noche anterior y había estado de muy mal humor y que todos le salían huyendo, sumado con todas las reuniones que tuvo que posponer por la boda de su medio hermano.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche cuando llegó a su apartamento, nunca se imaginó que estaría tan diferente a como lo dejó en la mañana, se sentía como en casa, tal vez la llegada de Kagome no sería tan mala después de todo.

Recorrió todo el lugar, la sala donde estaba el árbol de navidad, el balcón con las luces, había cambiado todo de lugar y aunque no le gustan los cambios se sentía bien. Cuando fue a la cocina a beber agua antes de acostarse vio en la mesa unos platos y una nota que decía "Para cuando llegues seguro estaré durmiendo, esto es para ti, espero y te guste. - Kagome" el plateado sonrió y se dedicó a cenar, después de todo con todo el trabajo y sus pensamientos no había probado nada desde hace horas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente cuando terminó de prepararse para ir a trabajar, pasó por la cocina y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, en el comedor había jugo de naranja, pan tostado, café, frutas y demás.

\- Si no te gusta puedo preparar otra cosa- escuchó decir una voz tras el

\- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas hora?

\- He dormido lo suficiente ya, ¿desayunaras o te quedaras ahí parado?

\- …

\- Sino te hizo daño la comida de anoche está tampoco lo hará- dijo mientras se sentaba a desayunar, acción que momentos después el secundó. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que el añadió.

\- Iremos a mi oficina, hoy inicias las prácticas.

* * *

Aqui les traigo el proximo capitulo, esta algo corto por falta de tiempo. Pero es mejor que nada :D a partir de ahora nuestra querida Kagome comenzara a cumplir sus sueños y a conocer al señor cubito de hielo :3 espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen el fanfic Arigato :D Y inesitagomata me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, bienvenida :D Disculpenme por no responder sus reviews pero mañana mismo lo hago. Cuidense :D


	7. Capítulo 7 El Collar

**Capítulo 7 El Collar**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapan.**

\- Iremos a la oficina

* * *

Luego de haber terminado de desayunar nuestra pelinegra fue a la habitación, se colocó unos jeans, zapatos bajitos, una blusa y tomó su chaqueta para ir a la cocina donde estaría Sesshomaru esperándola.

\- Ya estoy lista

\- Hmmp- añadió para salir del apartamento

"Tan comunicativo que eres" dijo Kagome para luego seguirlo.

* * *

El camino transcurrió en silencio, él manejando mientras ella miraba el ambiente, definitivamente saldría a conocer esa gran ciudad. Cuando el auto se detuvo pudo ver un gran edificio con el apellido "Taisho", Sesshomaru entró seguido de Kagome, las que trabajan ahí al verla comenzaron a murmurar pero una mirada penetrante del peli plateado las hizo callar.

Subieron a un ascensor que los llevaría al piso más alto- la oficina de Sesshomaru- al salir del ascensor los recibió la secretaria del mayor.

\- Señor Taisho, el joven Okami lo está esperando en su oficina también los empresarios de la sucursal número 3 le enviaron los documentos que necesitaba….

Y así continuó la secretaria dándole datos de documentos recibidos, llamadas reuniones etc., mientras se dirigían a la oficina, desde ahí arriba se podía ver todo a tus pies – típico de Sesshomaru- al entrar a la oficina ahí estaba el joven Koga dando vueltas en la silla del mayor que al darse cuenta de que había llegado se le acercó

\- Sesshy

\- No me digas así – dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

\- Es que me gusta decirte así – dijo mientras sonreía, se detuvo al escuchar una pequeña risa – Kagome, no me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí, como has estado? Este te ha tratado bien?

\- A quien le llamas este?

\- Etto… He estado bien

\- Que bueno, toma asiento- Sesshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada, se habían criado prácticamente juntos pero nunca logró intimidarlo, al contrario este siempre le hacía bromas o lo molestaba.

– Sesshomaru, que bueno que trajiste a Kagome - Los tres tomaron asiento y la pelinegra se sorprendió al ver el cambio en el joven Koga, parecía otra persona al hablar tan serio.

\- A mí? – Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra

\- Si, quería hablar contigo para ver cuando podías ya empezar las practicas

\- Cuanto usted quiera, cuanto antes mejor.

\- Ayy no me digas usted, no soy viejo como Sesshy – el Peliplateado solo le dedicó una mirada fría mientras a la pelinegra le caía una gota estilo anime, se podía ver lo irritado que estaba el mayor.

\- Esta bien, cuando tú quieras- dijo mientras sonreía

\- Bien, pues a partir de mañana empiezas tienes la bata y todo lo necesario?

\- No, iba a comprar todo al llegar aquí

\- Pues qué esperas? Vamos te acompañaré

\- No- interrumpió el peli plateado que no había dicho palabra desde que llegaron- yo la acompañaré, es mi responsabilidad – dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento,

Koga se quedó pensativo por un momento mientras se acercaba al peli plateado por encima del escritorio – Enserio? Por quien lo haces? Por Izayoi o por ella? – dijo susurrando a lo que el mayor solo frunció el ceño después de haber dicho esto Koga aceptó, se despidió de Kagome diciéndole que la esperaría mañana temprano y se marchó.

* * *

Momentos después Kagome y Sesshomaru partieron al centro comercial, ahí se pasaron toda la tarde comprando las cosas que la pelinegra necesitaría, al terminar se sentaron en una heladería a comer.

\- Déjame pagar por lo menos el helado.

\- No dejaré que una mujer pague por lo que compro o como

\- Espérame aquí- dijo mientras dejaba el helado sobre la mesa y salía corriendo

La pelinegra se dirigió a una pequeña tienda en la que había visto algo que le gustó mucho, lo compró y volvió a dónde estaba el peli plateado

\- Aquí tienes- dijo mientras le pasaba una cajita color morado- no fuiste tú que lo compraste, así que acéptalo, por favor- el plateado abrió la pequeña caja y no pudo evitar esconder una reacción de sorpresa, había una pequeña cadena con una luna negra como dije (como la de su frente)

\- Vámonos – dijo mientras se paraba de repente y comenzaba a recoger las bolsas con lo que habían comprado. La pelinegra solo asintió y lo siguió.

Todo el camino fue igual, en silencio, pero un silencio a diferencia de los demás, incomodo. Al llegar subieron al apartamento, Sesshomaru dejó las bolsas sobre el mueble y salió del apartamento sin decir nada. Bajó al parqueo, subió al vehículo mientras marcaba a Jaken y salió como alma lleva el diablo.

* * *

Mientras que Kagome aún estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Sesshomaru, acaso tan malo era querer ser buena con él? Después de pensar mucho tomó un baño, organizó todo lo que Sesshomaru había comprado para ella, preparó un sándwich y se sentó en el mueble a esperar a ver si llegaba el peli plateado.

La mañana siguiente sintió como alguien la llamaba, se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

\- Joven Koga? Que hace aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte, no logré comunicarme con Sesshomaru y ya es algo tarde

\- Que hora es?

\- Son las 10 de la mañana

\- Ah – dijo sin ánimos

\- Pasó algo con Sesshomaru?

\- No lo sé, ayer me llevó a comprar todo pero cuando le regale algo se enojó conmigo, me trajo y salió, no lo he visto más

\- Ahh, no le hagas caso, a veces se le cruzan los cables. Ahora ve a prepararte, recuerda que hoy empiezas – luego se quedó medio pensativo

\- Sii – dijo mientras salía corriendo a prepararse.

Momentos después ya lista, preparó el almuerzo y luego de comer, ambos salieron en dirección a la Clínica Okami.

* * *

Al llegar quedó totalmente sorprendida era casi del tamaño del edificio Taisho, definitivamente que esos chicos pensaban en grande. Se pasaron todo el día recorriendo las diferentes áreas del lugar pero definitivamente la que más le gustó fue el área de perinatología donde estaban los recién nacidos. Conoció a una enfermera muy dulce llamada Rin que trabajaba en esa área y a muchos más del personal. Todos eran muy amigables.

* * *

Ya eran las 10 de la noche e iban de camino al apartamento. Al llegar Koga recibió una llamada y no pudo acompañarla hasta el pent-house así que se despidieron en el parqueo, él se marchó y ella subió hasta el que era ahora su casa. Al entrar vio que todo estaba vacío, Sesshomaru no había llegado, así que tomó un baño, preparo algo y salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Desde ahí se podía ver la gran ciudad a tus pies y la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, tal como el collar, la luna siempre le recordaba a él desde que lo conoció, fría, solitaria pero hermosa a la vez. Salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirse hacia su habitación y cuando miró a su derecha ahí estaba el, a unos pasos de ella, mirándola como la primera vez.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. De verdad disculpenme por no haber actualizado antes pero estoy en examenes finales, ya a partir de la próxima semana. Espero y les guste :D espero sus comentarios.


	8. Capítulo 8 La película

Capitulo 8 La pelicula

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapen.**

* * *

Salió de sus pensamientos para dirigirse hacia su habitación y cuando miró a su derecha ahí estaba el, a unos pasos de ella, mirándola como la primera vez. Se acercó a ella y se dedicó a observar la luna mientras apoyaba las manos en las barras o pasamanos del balcón.

\- Sesshomaru

\- Por qué una luna? – dijo con su tono sereno intentando ocultar su curiosidad

\- Porque es misteriosa y solitaria pero no deja de ser interesante

\- Hmmp- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la ya mencionada

\- Qué te pasó ayer?

\- No es algo que tengas que saber- le contestó pero sin el minino tono de enojo o ironía- Como te fue hoy?

\- Muy bien- la morena no pudo evitar emocionarse y contarle con lujos y detalles como había sido su día.

\- Ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el interior del lugar

\- Buenas noches- respondió susurrando, dio una última vista a la luna y se dirigió hacia su habitación, mañana será otro día.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó bastante temprano para hacer el desayuno, no solo lo hacía porque Izayoi se lo pidió, la verdad era que no le molestaba hacerlo. Para cuando el mayor terminó de prepararse, ya todo estaba listo en la mesa, café, pan tostado, jugo, huevos y frutas. Koga pasaba a buscar y a llevar a Kagome mientras que Sesshomaru se iba en su vehículo a su trabajo.

* * *

Transcurrió así por un mes y varios días, Sesshomaru llegaba tarde del trabajo ya que se estaba acercando el fin del año, mientras Kagome llegaba temprano y se iba mucho más temprano.

El 31 de diciembre Kagome salió mucho más tarde ya que hubieron muchos casos en el área a la que pertenecía, tenía pensado preparar algo para cuando Sesshomaru llegara, pero por lo visto el llegaría más temprano que ella. Cuando ya había salido no quiso molestar al joven Koga ya que ese día era para el estar junto con Ayame, así que cuando iba de camino a casa no pudo evitar comprar una película de terror que había visto, no era muy buena para ellas pero esta le había llamado la atención.

Cuando llegó al apartamento se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sesshomaru cocinando

\- Sesshomaru?

\- No eres la única que sabe cocinar

\- Quieres que te ayude? Compré una película

El mayor solo le dedicó una ladeada sonrisa, los últimos días habían comenzado a tolerarse más el uno al otro, él se dio cuenta de que su compañía no era tan mala y ella comenzó a entender su actitud y su frialdad. Pasaron el resto de la noche preparando la cena, no era la mejor de todas pero era mejor que nada, luego de haber cenado se dispusieron a ver la película para ir a dormir.

* * *

A media noche, Kagome no podía dormir, hizo de todo para tratar de conciliar el sueño pero no podía, algo le aterraba. Así que como última instancia se dirigió a la habitación de Sesshomaru. Luego de haber tocado por lo menos 5 veces, respondió.

\- No puedes dormir?

\- …

\- Para que rayos compraste esa película si eres una miedosa?

\- No soy miedosa – dijo alzando la voz, a las 3 de la mañana

\- Si lo eres, piensas que el monstruo está en tu habitación

\- Quien te crees que soy? Tengo 24 años- efectivamente era eso lo que estaba pensando

\- Pareces de 4 - dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguido de Kagome- mañana no tienes trabajo?

\- No

\- Mañana saldremos

\- Quieres salir con una niña de 4 años?

\- … - no dijo nada, apagó la luz y se dirigió a su habitación

\- Hey, no me dejes- dijo Kagome mientras corría detrás de el

* * *

Al día siguiente, salieron a hacer las compras del supermercado y de las cosas que faltaban, pasaron todo el día comprando, al terminar se sentaron en una cafetería a tomar algo, todo transcurrió en silencio hasta Kagome se queda mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru y le dice

\- Eres tan parecido a Inuyasha y a la vez tan distinto

\- No sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de un idiota como el

\- En los sentimientos no se puede mandar

\- Claro que si, deshazte de ellos y ya

\- No es tan fácil como dices- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de su flequillo

Con Kagome era la única persona con la cual se podía quitar un poco su capa de frialdad ya que en estos días con su carácter y su forma, le había demostrado que era una persona que valía la pena tratar y al ver que fue el que ocasionó ese cambio en ella, se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dijo "No mereces estar así por un estúpido que no te supo valorar" se acercó a sus labios y ...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Perdonemeee recién ayer salí bien de la universidad y por eso no habia podido actualizar pero en estas vacaciones les pagare todo lo que les debo, espero que le haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Como dije en la historia pasó mas de un mes en el que ambos comenzaron a llevarse mejor y tal vez a tener sentimientos el uno hacia el otro nadie sabe ;) Gracias por leeeer.


	9. Capitulo 9 Alguna vez te has enamorado?

**Cap. 9 Alguna vez te has enamorado?**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapen.**

* * *

Se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dijo "No mereces estar así por un estúpido que no te supo valorar" se acercó a sus labios y ...

Sesshomaru, ahí estas – dijo mientras le hacía señas con las manos.

El mencionado al verlo se separó dejando a una Kagome totalmente sonrojada.

\- Jaken – dijo con su tono normal

\- Hombre no sabes cuanto te he estado buscando- quedó extrañado al ver a la chica toda roja - Ella es Kagome? –El plateado solo asintió- ya veo- dijo pensativo- hola, mi nombre es Jaken, mucho gusto.

\- Kagome, el gusto es mío- dijo al saludarlo para después disculparse y dirigirse hacia el baño.

\- Te estas enamorando

\- Claro que no, nunca caeré en eso otra vez

\- Claro que si

\- Te dije que no – ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse

\- Claro que sí, mira como la miras, si desde que la conociste te llamó la atención solo por enfrentar al tal Taisho, solo te digo algo trata de que alguien no la enamore primero antes de que tu dejes tus babosadas.

\- …

\- Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo? – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa- tenemos cosas que hablar, cuando puedas pasa por allá – luego se fue. Poco tiempo después llegó Kagome.

\- Donde está el señor Jaken?

\- Solo pasó a saludar

* * *

Momentos después terminaron de tomar lo que habían ordenado y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento. Sesshomaru volvió a salir mientras que Kagome se puso a organizar todo lo que habían comprado, luego de terminar llamó a su madre y a su amiga Sango.

\- Kagome, cuéntame cómo te va con Sexymaru?

\- Es Sesshomaru y estoy bien gracias.

\- Cómo no lo vas a estar

\- Sangoooo

\- Ya, disculpa.

\- Cómo te ha ido?

\- Pues bien aunque te extraño mucho, mi graduación es en 5 meses, no lo olvides.

\- Claro que no lo olvidaré, cómo va todo con Miroku?

\- De maravilla. Cómo va tu relación con Sesshomaru, se llevan mejor?

\- De llevarnos mejor, nos llevamos. Pero todo es tan confuso, en un momento parece como si fuera un cubo de hielo y luego como si fuera solo agua.

\- Tal vez sea por lo que pasó con Kagura

\- Kagura? Cómo lo sabes?

\- Kagomesita las vidas de esos grandes empresarios son públicas, todo está en internet.

\- Tengo que colgar Sango, hablamos luego.

Kagome colgó la llamada antes de que Sango llegara a responder y comenzó a investigar a cerca de Kagura, era la prometida de Sesshomaru hace pocos meses pero todo se acabó al darse cuenta de que lo estaba engañando con alguien más.

"Solo andaba detrás del dinero de seguro, pobre Sesshomaru" pensó la pelinegra.

* * *

Luego tomó un baño y preparó la cena. Momentos después Sesshomaru llegó y luego de cenar se puso a ver una película mientras Kagome tomaba un baño, al terminar esta se sentó junto a él.

\- Sesshomaru

\- Hmmp – dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

\- Alguna vez te has enamorado?

\- Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo a la vez que cambiaba de canal

\- Kagura – se le escapó en un susurro apenas inaudible

\- Que? – el mayor pensó que estaba alucinado

\- Kagura, que hay de ella? – preguntó en voz baja

\- No es algo que deba importarte

\- Claro que me importa, me importas tu – lo último se le escapó y un tono rosado se comenzó a asomar en sus mejillas

\- Nunca te enamores de mí

\- Qué?

\- Eso que escuchaste, NUNCA te enamores de mí – dijo al tiempo en que se paraba y se dirigía hacia su habitación

Luego de ese día, la relación cambió como si llegaron a tocar una herida recién abierta. Vivían como dos desconocidos.

* * *

En enero…

Kagome fue reconocida como la mejor pasante de su carrera y antes de poder terminar el año de servicio fue nombrada como doctora en la Clínica Okami y encargada del área de perinatología.

* * *

En febrero

Al ser ya encargada de una área sus responsabilidades eran muchas más por lo cual su turno cambió y ahora trabajaba de amanecida. Solo veía a Sesshomaru los fines de semanas y muy pocas veces. El, en cambio, comenzaba a extrañar la presencia de Kagome aunque nunca lo admitiría.

* * *

En marzo

Era el cumpleaños de Kagome, toda la familia Taisho y Higurashi se reunió para hacerle una sorpresa junto con todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Jaken, donde está mi hijo?

\- Oh, Izayoi, el terco de tu hijo no vino dijo que mientras estuvieran aquí estaría fuera. Esos dos ni siquiera se hablan – dijo mientras miraba a una Kagome alegre por la presencia de todos ahí.

* * *

En abril

Izayoi se cansó de que dos de las personas que más quería vivieran como enemigos así que, con la ayuda de su esposo citó a ambos a un lugar con la excusa de que necesitaba hablar con ellos, claro, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta. Al llegar el lugar era como una casa alejada de la ciudad, Sesshomaru la conocía ya que era de la familia pero Kagome no, así que Inu no Taisho accedió a llevarla, como cómplice que era, pero antes de, le quitó el celular, lo mismo hizo Izayoi. Al encontrarse todos en la habitación las caras de sorpresa no faltaron.

\- Madre que es todo esto? – preguntó Sesshomaru

\- No es solo idea de tu madre, esto no podía seguir así – dijo Inu no Taisho mientras miraba a Kagome

\- Arreglen sus diferencias ahora – dijo Izayoi con autoridad

\- No tenemos nada que hablar – dijo Sesshomaru mientras se sentaba en el sillón

\- Y yo soy la que tiene 4 años, infantil

\- A quien le llamas infantil, infantil? – pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a ella

\- A ti te llamo infantil, infantil- dijo mientras se acercaba a el también

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban completamente solos y con una nota pegada a la puerta que decía "Esto lo hacemos por su bien, volveremos en dos días, deben arreglar sus diferencias. - Izayoi" y una posdata al final que decía "Sesshomaru deja de ser idiota" escrita por Inu no Taisho.

* * *

Lo hice mas largo y cumpli el plazo de los dos dias de por medio, espero y les guste a mi encantó escribirlo exceptuando que son las 2:30 am y me muero de un sueño. Que creen que va a pasar ahora? quiero leerlas a ustedes.


	10. Capítulo 10 Encerrados

**Cap. 10 Encerrados**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapen.**

* * *

\- A quien le llamas infantil, infantil? – pregunto Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a ella

\- A ti te llamo infantil, infantil- dijo mientras se acercaba a el también

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban completamente solos y con una nota pegada a la puerta que decía "Esto lo hacemos por su bien, volveremos en dos días, deben arreglar sus diferencias. - Izayoi" y una posdata al final que decía "Sesshomaru deja de ser idiota" escrita por Inu no Taisho.

* * *

Era enserio? Ambos se preguntaron, no es que se odiaran ni nada por el estilo pero las últimas semanas no habían sido las mejores, ignoraban la presencia del otro y era claro que no quieran estar juntos en un mismo lugar o eso demostraban, revisaron toda la casa, ventanas y puertas y nada, todo estaba cerrado o si no, no había forma de salir. Era un plan muy bien elaborado, no había falla, tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru tenían cosas pendientes que como buen plan ya habían sido solucionadas por el señor Taisho y su esposa, solo faltaba que ellos dos arreglaran sus diferencias, pero cómo? Si uno era orgulloso el otro lo era mucho más.

Kagome al ver que no había salida suspiró resignada, no había más nada que hacer aparte de esperar que en dos días fuesen recogidos, se recordó que tenía un libro que quería leer en la cartera pero que por la falta de tiempo no había podido, así que tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y comenzó a leerlo. En el trascurso de su lectura se detenía para mirar de reojo al peliplateado, que siempre estaba mirando hacia un punto vacío o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Mientras que nuestro peliplateado tenía la mente hecha un caos, miraba de vez en cuando a la única persona que se había atrevido a retarlo, la misma persona que después penetró en su vida, la misma persona a le gustaba su compañía y la misma persona a la que sacó de su vida después de decirle que nunca se enamorara de él, pero esa persona era mismísima persona que se había colado en lo más profundo de su ser y recién ahora se daba cuenta, analizándola se dio cuenta de la hermosura de mujer que tenía a sus ojos, una hermosa mujer con un fuerte carácter y como si fuese llamado, apareció.

\- En serio tengo que pasarme estos días encerrada con Don Cubito de hielo? – pensó en voz alta mientras cerraba el libro y se recostada

\- Don Cubito de hielo te está escuchando – dijo mientras se levantaba del otro sillón

\- Da igual – dijo mientras lo imitaba para dar una vuelta por la villa

\- Por lo menos no soy un infantil – dijo en cuestión de burla sin saber que estaba firmando su propia sentencia de muerte. La pelinegra que estaba caminando con la intención de alejarse se detuvo en seco en silencio hasta que la bomba estalló.

\- Enserio a mí me estas llamando infantil Señor Taisho? – mientras iba hablando se iba acercando al peliplateado – yo soy la infantil que me olvido de que tengo una madre que se preocupada por mí? De que existe alguien más a parte de mí? De que no le interesa en lo absoluto lo que otros piensen, sí, yo soy la infantil que en vez de alegrarme porque alguien me regala algo hago lo contrario, esa que va por ahí diciendo "Nunca te enamores de mi" – dijo tratando de imitar su voz, ya estaba a centímetros de el- quien te crees que eres? Si tienes muchas chicas que caen a tus pies déjame decirte que yo no soy igual a ellas y mucho menos estoy interesada en enamorarme en ningún Taisho – dijo mientras hundía un dedo en el pecho del peliplateado a la vez que hablaba. El peliplateado estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la pelinegra, sabía que tenía un carácter fuerte pero nunca lo imagino así.

\- Eso crees? – pasó una mano por sus caderas atrayéndola para acortar la distancia que los separaba mientras que con la otra tomó su rostro y lo levantó levemente para que lo mirara a los ojos y entonces, luego, ocurrió lo inevitable. Sesshomaru la besó como si fuera el último beso, un beso posesivo, desesperado, ella al inicio había quedado en shock pero luego tomó el ritmo del beso y enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de mayor, el beso se iba tornando más posesivo hasta que les fue necesario el oxígeno y se separaron, pero aún seguían en la misma posición frente con frente y los ojos cerrados. Ambos susurraron sus nombres y sin abrir los ojos nuevamente unieron sus labios, pero esta vez era un beso dulce, cálido y delicado, miles de emociones se afloraron, después de terminado el beso ninguno de los dos hablaron, Sesshomaru acariciaba el rostro de Kagome mientras ella acariciaba su cuello hasta que sintió algo frio en el, sus ojos no evitaron ver que llevaba en el cuello y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Sesshomaru llevaba el collar que hace meses le había regalado, aquel con la luna menguante.

\- Sesshomaru?

\- Ha estado ahí desde ese día – dijo mientras sostenía el collar en sus dedos

\- Pensé que no te había gustado

\- Pensaste mal – dijo mientras una media sonrisa afloraba sus labios

Kagome estaba totalmente sonrojada, los tomates envidiarían su color – Etto, tienes hambre? – y antes de recibir respuesta se separó y se dirigió a la cocina. Qué se supone que había pasado? Y yo le correspondí, se preguntaba internamente, quizás, solo quizás esté pasando lo que había dicho su compañera de trabajo Rin días después de la distancia con Sesshomaru.

 _ **Inicio Flashback**_

\- Que suerte tiene tu novio de tener a alguien como tu Kagome, eres muy buena en todo lo que haces

\- Etto, no tengo novio Rin

\- Enserio, pues comoquiera es muy dichoso esa persona que tiene tu corazón

\- Nadie tiene mi corazón, por qué dices eso? – dijo mientras reía a carcajadas

\- Por tus emociones, un día llegas muy alegre hablando con todos mientras que en el otro, solo te dedicas a hacer tu trabajo, al principio tenías un brillo realmente hermoso, pero ahora no está, algo pasó con esa persona, te importa y mucho, y aunque digas que no, estas enamorada

\- Que? No, que ocurrencias dices, hablamos luego tengo algo que hacer antes de que mi turno acabe- y sin más, se fue

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Hizo todo lo posible para borrar esos pensamientos y se dirigió a la nevera para ver que podía haber para cocinar, al ver, estaba repleto de todo así que se dispuso a hacer de cenar, luego de haber terminado llamó a Sesshomaru que estaba buscando a ver si encontraba algo de ropa.

\- Encontraste algo?- dijo mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa

\- Algunas de mis viejas playeras pero de algo servirán – "Extrañaba esto" Pensó al observar la comida que Kagome había preparado, se detuvo un momento observando la escena, era tal cual como hace meses – Kagome

\- Mmm?

\- Tengo algo para ti- dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su traje hasta que lo encontró, acercó hacia Kagome una pequeña cajita color dorado dentro de ella había con collar, con un pequeño sol como dije.

\- De que es esto?

\- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños

\- Gracias – dijo atónita, lo menos que se imaginaba era que a Sesshomaru le interesase eso

\- Hmmp

* * *

El transcurso de la cena terminó en silencio, luego cada uno tomó un baño, la ropa de Sesshomaru le quedaba bastante grande a Kagome así que con una playera fue suficiente para cubrir el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Ya era hora de descansar, cada uno tomó una habitación pero ninguno podía dormir. Kagome estaba pensando en los últimos hechos y en lo que sintió en la tarde, esos besos y caricias de Sesshomaru, podría ser que en verdad… no, imposible, o si, era una lucha interna en la mente de la pelinegra y para completar comenzó una lluvia, que se fue tornando cada vez más violenta, efectivamente sería una noche larga.

Mientras que Sesshomaru estaba en lo mismo, debatiéndose entre que es lo que siente por esa chica, el por qué la besó, al sentir la fuerte lluvia se dirigió a ver si quedaba una que otra ventanita abierta, luego de haber inspeccionado todo iba a volver a su habitación para dormir pero prefirió echarle un vistazo a la pelinegra por seguridad, desde cuando aquí le importaba otra persona a parte de él? Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño y se dirigía hacia la habitación de la pelinegra y al llegar ahí estaba ella, expuesta al frío, temblando por los fuertes truenos, algo comenzó a funcionar en el frio peli plata y no pudo evitar buscar con que abrigarla pero sentía que no era suficiente, así que entró en la cama junto a ella mientras la abrazaba, tal vez mañana se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo pero hoy, hoy definitivamente lo disfrutaría.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, puse a nuestro Sesshy un poco mas comunicativo :3


	11. Capitulo 11 Amor?

**Cap. 11 Amor?**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapen.**

* * *

… tal vez mañana se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo pero hoy, hoy definitivamente lo disfrutaría.

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, los truenos y relámpagos hacían una noche tenebrosa para la pelinegra mientras que para nuestro peliplateado era la mejor de todas, con cada relámpago podía observar la belleza de la chica a su lado a la luz del resplandor y con cada trueno ella se aferraba más a él. Toda la noche se la pasó así, no podía dejar de observarla, cada día que pasaba estaba más confundido o mejor dicho, enamorado.

\- Sess… Sesshomaru? – dijo la pelinegra al despertar mañana siguiente - Que haces en mi habitación? O acaso estoy en la tuya? No me digas que caminé sonámbula – dijo mientras tapaba su rostro de la vergüenza.

\- Shhhh, es muy temprano todavía, duérmete – dijo a la vez que la volvía a acercar hacia él.

Kagome un tanto sorprendida se dejó llevar por el momento y se dejó hacer en sus brazos, hasta que un - Te amo - salió de los labios del peliplateado como un susurro a los oídos de la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, Kagome no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y se levantó de repente, aquel roce y esas palabras habían acelerado su corazón, Sesshomaru la secundó y quedaron ambos de frente sentados sobre la cama.

\- Sesshomaru?

\- Kagome – y unieron sus labios, un beso lleno de amor, dulzura y cariño, al terminar Kagome estaba como un tomate así que como una persona madura que era, salió huyendo – Etto, ya es hora de levantarse

Kagome salió corriendo de la habitación mientras que el peliplateado se alegraba al ser él, el causante de tales sonrojos. La mañana pasó como de costumbre, luego de tomar un baño, ella preparó el desayuno y se dispusieron a desayunar, continuaron hablando y contándose todo lo que había pasado en las semanas que estuvieron alejados, todo era risas y sonrisas, Kagome estaba embobada de lo sexy que se veía Sesshomaru con un tshirt negro mientras sonreía, "Oh, que sonrisa" pensó ella, cuando de repente la puerta principal se abre.

\- Kagome, que haces aquí? – más sorprendido no podía estar

\- Etto… larga historia, qué haces tú por aquí?

\- Padre me mandó a buscar a Sesshomaru pero no sabía que estarías aquí, veo que no necesitaba que viniera por él, tenías muy buena compañía Sesshomaru, espero que hayas disfrutado mucho.

\- Inuyasha – Sesshomaru comenzaba a impacientarse

\- Ningún Inuyasha, estabas encerrado con esa, que falsos eran los "te amo" que me profesabas Ka-go-me

\- Mas falsos eran los tuyos que estabas jugando conmigo – respondió mientras presionaba sus puños cerrados, Sesshomaru estaba consciente del daño que le estaban haciendo las palabras de Inuyasha

\- Inuyasha, dame las llaves y lárgate, no tienes más nada que hacer aquí

\- Claro- le lanzó las llaves de su vehículo y se dispuso a irse- los dejaré solos para que puedan volver a revocarse

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Kagome quedó totalmente sorprendida, Sesshomaru no pudo contenerse y golpeó a Inuyasha justo en la mejilla, el ultimo no se quedó así y comenzó una lucha por todo el lugar, Kagome no sabía qué hacer, los llamaba y era totalmente ignorada, aunque Inuyasha estaba recibiendo los golpes más fuertes Sesshomaru también estaba herido, intentó separarlos y de nada sirvió, fue empujada por Inuyasha haciendo enfurecer más a Sesshomaru, Kagome estaba a los gritos no podía hacer nada para separarlos así que en un momento de desesperó saltó hacia Sesshomaru, entrelazó sus brazos a su cuello y las piernas a la cintura mientras escondía su rostro cerca del cuello del peliplateado, este al ver la maniobra de la pelinegra solo atinó a sonreír y alejarse de Inuyasha que estaba siendo socorrido por Kikyo.

\- Pero que pasó aquí Sesshomaru? - preguntó algo alterada Kikyo

\- No midió el peso de sus palabras y le di una lección – al escuchar eso Kikyo miró a Kagome aferrada a los brazos de Sesshomaru e imaginó lo que pudo haber pasado.

\- Idiota, yo te daré una lección a ti- Inuyasha intentaba pararse pero no podía, estaba muy golpeado

\- Sesshomaru - al peliplateado se le había olvidado que aún tenía a Kagome aferrada a el- vámonos de aquí- dijo en un susurro apenas audible que si no hubiese sido porque estaban tan cerca no hubiese sido escuchado

\- Llévalo a un hospital ahí sabrán que hacer con el - le dijo a Kikyo, tomó las pertenencias de Kagome y las llaves y se fue.

* * *

Dejando a un Inuyasha muy enojado y a una Kikyo algo desilusionada, quien había estado esperando en el auto hasta que Inuyasha fuese y le entregara las llaves a Sesshomaru, estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado, Sesshomaru nunca había hecho algo así por nadie, simplemente se limitaba a ignorar, acaso se habrá enamorado de nuevo? Se preguntaba Kikyo. Luego de haber salido de la estancia Sesshomaru acomodó a Kagome en el asiento del copiloto, le colocó el cinturón y encendió el auto, todo el camino Kagome iba mirando hacia la ventana mientras lloraba silenciosamente como hace meses atrás y por la misma razón o mejor dicho, persona. De vez en cuando Sesshomaru abandonaba la vista del camino para ver a la maravilla de mujer que tenía a su lado, todo lo que ella había sufrido por su estúpido hermano lo hacía enojar más.

Cuando llegaron del apartamento Kagome se dirigió a su habitación a buscar algo mientras que Sesshomaru fue a darse un baño, luego de terminar de ducharse se dirigió a la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

\- Déjame ayudarte - dijo Kagome mientras colocaba algodón, alcohol y otras cosas más sobre la mesa de centro

\- Estoy bien - dijo mientras cambiaba de canal e ignoraba por completo a la chica a su lado

\- No estás bien, no ves? - Kagome comenzó a tocar el rostro del peliplateado, tenía el labio lastimado y varios moretones en los brazos así que continuó explorando todo el cuerpo del peliplateado para verificar si no tenía más. No podía negar que el Taisho estaba muy bien dotado de un muy buen cuerpo, continuó curando y colocando vendas mientras escuchaba los quejidos de Sesshomaru o mejor dicho suspiros al sentir el suave toque de la pelinegra.

\- Listo, ahora si estás bien - y le sonrío como hace mucho no lo hacía, el ojidorado no pudo controlar las ganas y haló hacia el a Kagome.

\- Espera, te voy a lastimar

\- No importa - la colocó recostada del sofá debajo de él, colocó un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja de Kagome como lo había hecho anteriormente y la besó, despacio, suave, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, mientras ella iba acariciándolo, todo era perfecto hasta que sonó el celular de Sesshomaru que yacía sobre el comedor

\- Sesshomaru, es tu celular

\- Déjalo que suene

\- Puede que sea importante

El peliplateado con el ánimo como los mil demonios fue a contestar el celular, a quien rayos se le ocurría llamarlo justo ahora, en este momento, era Jaken, se había olvidado de varias reuniones que tenían pautadas, luego de una pequeña charla, se despidió de Kagome y se marchó hacia la oficina del hotel. Al llegar encuentra a Jaken en su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Y esa cara? Tan mal te la pasaste?

\- Tan mal me la pasé? Espera, tu sabias todo Jaken?

El mencionado solo encogió los hombros mientras sonreía, le pasó unos papeles y comenzó a hablarle sobre las próximas actividades que iban a ocurrir en el Hotel.

* * *

Mientras que Kagome permanecía pensando en el sofá, se enamoró de otro Taisho, y si era otro juego? No, Sesshomaru no es de ese tipo de personas, pero eso mismo pensó con Inuyasha, Inuyasha, la mente de la morena era todo un caos, tomó en sus dedos el collar que le había regalado Sesshomaru y sin más se dejó caer en el sofá, luego revisaría su celular.

* * *

Mientras por otro lado estaba siendo atendido Inuyasha por Koga en la Clínica Okami

\- Chucho pero que te pasó?

\- Has tu trabajo y cállate, heeeeey más despacio lobo sarnoso.

\- Dime quien fue que te dejó así para ir a felicitarlo – dijo mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro

\- Sesshomaru

\- Sesshomaru? Estas segura Kikyo? – frunció el ceño, estaba más que sorprendido

\- Si, parece que Inuyasha insultó a Kagome

\- Mmm, ya veo – Koga no dijo nada más, se concentró en terminar de limpiar y vendar las heridas de Inuyasha, ni siquiera cuando Kagura dejó a Sesshomaru el había actuado de esa forma, estaba igual de sorprendido que Kikyo, así que apuntó mentalmente ir a hacerle una visita a su amigo que lo quería tanto.

* * *

Luego descansar y haber tomado un baño Kagome se dispuso a hacer de cenar para luego prepararse e ir a trabajar, no dejaba de pensar en la actitud de Sesshomaru los últimos días, pero aún mas no dejaba de pensar en todas las emociones que le hacía sentir el peliplateado, definitivamente se había enamorado y no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto, tratando de evitar esos pensamientos comenzó a revisar su celular de camino al trabajo, tenía mensajes pendientes de su madre e Izayoi al igual que de Miroku y Sango recordándoles su graduación el próximo fin de semana, debía hablar con Sesshomaru sobre eso e ir a comprar su vestido, respondió los que le faltaron y apagó el celular, ya había llegado a la Clínica y estaba observando a todos los lindos bebés en el área de las incubadoras, no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería su hijo con Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru? Definitivamente le hacía falta el trabajo, pensó ella, así que salió corriendo a su consultorio, las enfermeras que estaban de turno no evitaron sonreír al ver el cambio de la pelinegra que había llegado como un sol, cálido, lleno de luz a sus vidas y que poco a poco se fue ganando el cariño de todas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustadoo, revivi :3 espero sus comentarios


	12. Capítulo 12 Graduación

Cap. 12 Graduación

Definitivamente le hacía falta el trabajo, pensó ella, así que salió corriendo a su consultorio, las enfermeras que estaban de turno no evitaron sonreír al ver el cambio de la pelinegra que había llegado como un sol, cálido, lleno de luz a sus vidas y que poco a poco se fue ganando el cariño de todas.

* * *

Luego de terminar su trabajo de camino se detuvo en el supermercado, quería intentar hacer un bizcocho que Izayoi le había enviado aunque no estaba segura si a Sesshomaru le gustaban. Eran apenas las 10 de la mañana y Sesshomaru recién había salido a trabajar, tendría mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que necesitara, así que tomó un baño y se vistió con un pantalón corto, una blusa sin mangas y comenzó a limpiar y organizar el apartamento, cambió los muebles de lugar y preparó el bizcocho. Ya para las 8 de la noche había terminado todo y estaba exhausta así que fue a tomar un baño, cuando terminó decidió salir por un poco de aire fresco al balcón, amaba esa vista, estaba tan lejos pensando cuando de repente siente que alguien la abraza.

\- Sesshomaru? – cuando intentó separarse él se aferró más

\- Es realmente hermosa la vista

\- Si, lo es

Luego de observar un poco más la vista Sesshomaru fue a tomar un baño mientras Kagome terminaba la cena.

* * *

\- Tengo algo para ti – le extiende un sobre

\- Para mí? Deja ver – luego de abrir el sobre se quedó sin palabras, era su certificado de pasantía

\- Ya puedes graduarte el fin de semana junto con Sango y Miroku

\- Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer, graciaaaas – y antes de que se imaginara ya estaba abalanzándose sobre él, para cuando se dio cuenta se alejó rápidamente pero el la haló de nuevo para luego besarla tan tiernamente que deseó morir en sus brazos, sabía que desde que pasó lo de Kagura él no había querido a nadie más y aunque quizás no la amara como ella a él, quería atesorar todos estos momentos junto a él.

\- Te lo mereces, has trabajado duro- y volvió a besarla, Kagome estaba tan roja como un tomate.

\- Etto, preparé algo para ti

\- Enserio? – dijo mientras enarcaba las cejas

\- Si, no te había agradecido correctamente por todo lo que has hecho por mí- dijo mientras colocaba el bizcocho sobre la mesa

\- Que se supone que es esto? No me digas que me quieres envenenar- dijo mientras sonreía

\- Heeeeey no digas eso, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, tienes que comértelo completo- era raro cuando él sonreía pero definitivamente era la mejor sonrisa de todas

\- Déjame probar- tomó un pedazo de bizcocho- mmm, no está tan mal después de todo, pero tienes que mejorar, no le des tanto tiempo en el horno.

\- De nada, señor perfecto

\- Claro que soy perfecto, al menos en esto – se asomó por encima de la mesa y la volvió a besar, este no era el cubito de hielo que ella conocía- ven, te voy a enseñar como lo puedes hacer.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche horneando otro pastel y aunque este quedó verdaderamente delicioso no fue la mejor parte de la noche, terminaron con una pelea de harina y huevos por toda la casa, para ella fue realmente divertido ver a Sesshomaru más allá del empresario que siempre está serio. Para cuando terminaron tuvieron que limpiar todo y luego cada quien fue a tomar un baño, entonces se sentaron en el sofá mientras veían una película comiendo el bizcocho.

\- Ya la graduación es en dos días, madre quiere que estés allá para mañana en la mañana – dijo en su común tono frio

\- Tu no vendrás?

\- Si, pero para la graduación, tengo mucho trabajo que adelantar antes de

\- Entiendo, iré a fregar esto para ir a dormir entonces, debo partir temprano, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches

"Aun no entiendo cómo puede cambiar de ánimo tan drásticamente, en una me besa y en la otra esta con su frialdad de nuevo – suspira- es mejor que me vaya a dormir, hace mucho que no veo mi familia, Izayoi, mamá, Sango, cuanto las extraño"

* * *

Después que Kagome se fue a dormir, Sesshomaru se quedó pensando, por que había actuado así? Es cierto que le tiene cierto amor pero enamorado? Koga dice cosas incoherentes

Inicio flashback

\- Señor Sesshomaru, el joven Koga está aquí

\- Hazlo pasar por favor

\- Seshii, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, ya no me visitas – dijo mientras ponía una cara de niño lastimado

\- Estoy algo ocupado, que quieres?

\- Quiero que me expliques que hay entre tú y mi Kagome – ahí volvió su cambio de actitud, parecía otra persona cuando se ponía serio

\- Entre ella y yo no hay nada

\- Entonces por qué golpeaste así a Inuyasha, nunca habías hecho eso por nadie. Te lo dije estás enamorado pero como idiota no lo quieres aceptar, trata de que cuando te des cuenta no sea muy tarde y dale esto a Kagome sé que estará muy feliz de tener esto en sus manos– y antes de poder responderle ya Koga se había marchado, tomó el sobre en sus manos y al verlo se dio cuenta que era el certificado de la pasantía de Kagome.

Esas palabras que le dijo Koga quedaron en su mente todo el día, ya había aceptado que sentía algo por ella pero de ahí a enamorarse? Puras patrañas, pero todo cambió cuando llegó al apartamento y la vio ahí en el balcón a la luz de la luna, no podía decidir cuál era más hermosa y no contuvo las ganas de abrazarla.

Fin Flashback

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kagome organizó todo y luego de desayunar junto con Sesshomaru partió a su hogar, al llegar se sintió tan feliz, había extrañado su vecindario y cuando pudo ver de lejos a su madre se echó a correr para alcanzarla y abrazarla.

\- Mi niña, como has estado? – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Se pasó el resto de la mañana contándole todo lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo y Naomi no podía estar más que feliz, su hija volvía a tener ese brillo de antes en sus ojos, al terminar llamó a Sango y se encontraron en la cafetería.

\- Hey tú no eres Kagome, estas hermosa, pensé que nunca regresarías, te extrañé mucho- dijo mientras sonreía

\- Gracias, tú también, Sango, hablábamos todos los días

\- Aun así te extrañe, ven acá – dijo mientras abría sus brazos para abrazarla- Izayoi me dijo que también te gradúas mañana

\- Si, el joven Koga me entregó la carta antes de la fecha, hablando de la carta, debo írsela a llevar al rector para que me incluya en la lista de los graduandos, hablamos luego

\- Sii, ven con cuidado – dijo mientras la veía alejarse corriendo "Nunca cambia"

* * *

Luego de hacer todos los trámites que necesitaba se dirigió a la casa de los Taisho, todo estaba tal y como la dejó hace meses.

\- Kagome, mi niña mira que linda estas

\- Izayoi, me estaba asfixiando

\- Lo siento, es la emoción, y donde esta Sesshomaru?

\- Dijo que vendría mañana, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer antes de

\- El no cambia, siempre el trabajo. Pero no importa así será mejor, tengo muchas cosas que hacerte para mañana

Después de eso salió corriendo mientras arrastraba consigo a Kagome, lo consideraba como su hija, y su hija única debía ir más que hermosa a su graduación. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde en el centro comercial, Izayoi tenía a Kagome vuelta loca de aquí para allá buscando el vestido y accesorios perfectos para mañana, era como para la boda de Inuyasha pero peor, ningún vestido le gustaba hasta que encontraron uno. Llegaron a casa casi a las 11 de la noche y aun el día difícil no había llegado.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Sango fue a despertarla a su habitación.

\- Kagomeee, que haces durmiendo a esta hora, párate de ahí – dijo mientras le intentaba quitar la sabana

\- 5 minutos más – dijo para volver a arroparse

\- Ningún 5 minutos más- y volvió a halar la sabana

Luego de tanta insistencia Kagome se levantó, tomo una ducha y salió con Sango a comer en la cafetería de su madre mientras esperaban a Izayoi ya que hoy irían todas a un SPA antes de prepararse para la graduación. Todo fue muy relajante de verdad necesitaba esto, ya para las 2 de la tarde habían ido a almorzar, aún faltaban muchas cosas que hacer y la graduación era a las 5.

Después de comer comenzaron a prepararse Sango y Kagome juntas y Naomi e Izayoi por otro lado. Sango maquilló a Kagome, pintó sus uñas, y planchó su cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura junto con unos tacones y un hermoso vestido color morado hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con vuelos. Mientras que el de Sango era negro un poco más cortó que el de Kagome.

* * *

La hora había llegado, Miroku fue a buscar a Sango y su madre e Izayoi partieron junto con el señor Taisho con la excusa de que debían hacer algo antes y que la pasarían a buscar en 10 minutos. Pasaron 15 minutos y nada, cuando Kagome decidió llamar un taxi, tocaron el timbre de la casa y ahí está el, vestido en su traje de negro, corbata blanca y camisa del mismo color que el vestido de Kagome.

\- Estas hermosa Kagome

* * *

Perdoooooon, se que me van a matar pero la uni es muy celosa :( pero aquí estoy, perdon si es algo corto espero sus comentarios. Cuentenme que quieren que suceda ahora? Espero sus ideas. Las quierooo.


	13. Capitulo 13 No es el final

Cap. 13 **No es el Final**

La hora había llegado, Miroku fue a buscar a Sango y su madre e Izayoi partieron junto con el señor Taisho con la excusa de que debían hacer algo antes y que la pasarían a buscar en 10 minutos. Pasaron 15 minutos y nada, cuando Kagome decidió llamar un taxi, tocaron el timbre de la casa y ahí está el, vestido en su traje de negro, corbata blanca y camisa del mismo color que el vestido de Kagome.

\- Estas hermosa

\- Sesshomaru?

\- Nos vamos o te quedaras toda la noche mirándome? – una sonrisa de lado surcó sus labios

\- Sí, claro- dijo saliendo de su trance, ese hombre sí que era jodidamente perfecto

Abrió la puerta del lado derecho y ayudó a Kagome a subir para luego emprender el camino, no era tan lejos después de todo. La graduación seria realizada en el salón de eventos de las Fuerzas Armadas, techos altos, verdes pastos con bellos jardines y todo perfectamente decorado para ese día tan especial.

* * *

Al llegar Sesshomaru la ayudó a bajar y caminaron juntos hacia el salón de eventos, ahí estaban todos sus familiares, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Inuyasha?

\- Kagome, podemos hablar – después de un asentimiento de parte de Sesshomaru dejándolos solos esta accedió

\- Si?

\- Sé que como actué la vez pasada no fue la mejor, dejé que mi ira me controlara, lo siento

\- _**Diciendo lo siento no arreglaras el pasado, lo pasado pasado está, mejor preocúpate por tu presente porque quizás pierdas a las personas que amas y ellas ya no estarán en tu futuro**_ \- y sin más decir se fue

\- Kagome…

* * *

Ingresó de nuevo al gran salón y a lo lejos pudo divisar a ese peliplateado que tanto amaba, caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

\- Todo bien? – dijo mientras tocaba su mano

\- Si – respondió cuando sintió el suave tacto del mayor y le brindó una gran sonrisa

La graduación transcurrió normal, luego de dar las respectivas bienvenidas, himno nacional, presentaciones por parte de los del consejo universitario prosiguieron a los graduandos. Tanto esfuerzo valió la pena, ahí estaba, este año había sido toda una tormenta, estuvo lejos de su familia y le rompieron el corazón pero encontró a alguien en quien confiar, alguien que se volvió su todo en poco tiempo, esa persona que ahora la estaba mirando fijamente desde la multitud mientras ella daba su discurso y se le era entregado su título universitario. Las lágrimas no faltaron y con tantas emociones hubo una más, Miroku le pidió matrimonio a Sango delante de todos con hermosas rosas rojas.

Para cuando todo había acabado decidieron ir a celebrar a un restaurante a la orilla del mar, todos juntos, las risas no faltaron y aquellas miradas entre Sesshomaru y Kagome así como las miradas de cómplices de Izayoi y Naomi, esas dos eran un caso serio.

* * *

La noche transcurrió tranquila, luego de cenar los mayores decidieron retirarse dejando a las 3 parejas caminando a orillas de la playa. Media hora después las 3 parejas decidieron partir, Kikyo e Inuyasha juntos mientras Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Sesshomaru irían en la X6 de Sesshomaru, luego de llevar a Sango y Miroku a sus casas, el peliplateado fue a llevar a Kagome, ya en la puerta recibe una llamada de su padre.

\- Sesshomaru? Podrías quedarte con Kagome esta noche? Los mayores estamos dando una vuelta ahora y tu madre no quiere que ella se quede sola.

\- Etto? Están bien?

\- Claro que si, somos mayores no viejos, cuídala – y después de unas risas, colgó sin esperar respuesta.

\- Pasó algo? – preguntó Kagome al ver la cara de confusión del plateado

\- Era Inu No Taisho, dice que me quede contigo pues ni tu abuelo ni tu madre llegaran hoy.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes, puedes ir a descansar

\- Tienes palomitas y películas aquí? Debemos aprovechar este día – dijo mientras le pasaba por el lado cruzando la puerta principal, Kagome se quedó en shock, este día también significaba de que no estaría más con Sesshomaru

\- Te quedaras ahí toda la noche? – la voz de Sesshomaru desde la cocina la sacó del trance

Kagome tomó un baño y encontró una que otra ropa que le servía a Sesshomaru así que este también tomó un baño, era lo menos que podía hacer por el si se quedaría a cuidar de ella. En lo que quedó de la noche comieron palomitas mientras veían películas de terror como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Sesshomaru – el volteó a verla, se veía tan perfecta aun con short y toda despeinada ahí a su lado.

\- Si?

\- Supongo que este es el final, de verdad que estos fueron los mejores meses de mi vida. Gracias por permitir que esta extraña viviese contigo – dijo sonriendo

\- Kagom..

\- Te extrañaré- unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir- extrañaré cada pelea que tuvimos, mi cumpleaños contigo, nuestras compras y noches de películas como esta, como te conocí– ya no las pudo controlar más y comenzó a llorar- , le contaré lo feliz que fui este día a mis hijos en el futuro- Sesshomaru la tomó entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- Quien dijo que este sería el final, mi doctora- dijo para luego secar sus lágrimas y besarla.

El beso cada vez se volvió más demandador y posesivo, el comenzó a besar su cuello mientras los pequeños gemidos de Kagome lo incitaban más, ella también hizo lo mismo, mordía su cuello y pasaba su delicada lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja. Sesshomaru cargó a Kagome hasta su habitación y la colocó suavemente en la cama y continuó su trabajo besando cada parte de su cuerpo, ella hacia lo mismo hasta que la ropa se hizo innecesaria, un t-shirt, una blusa.

Sesshomaru comenzó recorrer el cuerpo de la morena a besos, besó sus hombros, labios, y lamió y succionó cada uno de sus senos, tocándolos delicadamente para luego bajar a su abdomen, muslos y piernas, acariciando y besando todo a su paso. Kagome no pudo más y lo tumbó colocándose sobre él, besando por igual cada una de las partes del muy buen cuerpo del mayor, de arriba hacia abajo fue besando todo y dejando pequeños chupones hasta que llegó a su miembro, esta lo tomó en sus delicadas manos para después introducirlo en su boca con un vaivén, besando, succionando y tocando, el mayor estaba en el éxtasis pero debía hacerla disfrutar a ella así que se colocó entre sus piernas y la llevó a un mundo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, sus gemidos ya lo tenían al borde del límite así que se colocó en medio de sus piernas.

\- Estas segura? – preguntó algo dudoso, no quería que luego se arrepintiera

\- Mas no podría estar- dijo mientras lo besaba y este a la vez comenzaba a penetrarla suavemente, luego las envestidas se fueron volviendo más fuertes y constantes, él la besaba y ella rasguñaba su espalda hasta que llegaron al clímax juntos.

Ella fue la primera en caer dormida entre sus brazos mientras Sesshomaru le susurraba un "Te amo" y le daba un beso en la frente para luego caer dormido por igual con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

 _ **Aquella noche fue testigo de ese amor que no quería ser admitido, aun.**_

* * *

Se que quieren matarme pero estaba muy ocupada con mis practicas hospitalarias pero aquí estoy. Espero y les guste el capitulo, diganme que tal les pareció. Perdonemen :( Prometo no durar mas de dos semanas para publicar el proximo si lo hago pueden venir y hacer lo que quieran conmigo. Gracias por sus apoyo y sus comentarios chicas


	14. Capitulo 14 Empezando otra vez

**Capitulo 14 Empezando otra vez**

* * *

\- Qué me pasó?

\- Tuviste una amenaza de aborto Kagome- instintivamente no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su vientre. Iba a tener un bebé de la persona que amaba pero que… amaba a otra persona.

\- Qué? Pero mi bebé está bien? Cierto? Nada le pasó? Dime que no por favor

\- No, pero debes cuidarte y evitar fuertes emociones. Gracias a Dios que alguien te encontró antes. Te quedaras conmigo esta semana hasta que salgas de riesgo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Luego de aquella noche las cosas cambiaron, ella decidió quedarse un tiempo en casa antes de aceptar una de las muchas solicitudes que ya tenía de clínicas de todo el país, planeando la boda de Sango y compartiendo tiempo con su familia. En cambio, él había regresado el día siguiente a su apartamento, a su trabajo y a su vida normal, con la única diferencia que todos los días o se escribían o se llamaban el uno al otro, aunque últimamente él había estado un poco distante.

 **Llamada**

\- Que mala eres una llamada ni nada

\- Lo siento pero está equivocado

\- Ahora no recuerdas mi nombre, que ha hecho Sesshy contigo Kagome

\- Joven Koga?

\- La misma belleza en persona, como has estado?

\- Muy bien, extrañándolos a todos

\- Qué bueno que dices eso porque me tienes esperando casi un mes, no crees que ya es suficiente? Rin no deja de preguntar por ti

\- Me estas ofreciendo el trabajo permanente?

\- Claro que sí, nadie merece ese puesto mejor que tu

\- Enserio? Muchas gracias joven Koga

\- Entonces cuando vuelves a empezar? Hahaha

\- Está bien mañana?

\- Perfecto, aquí te espero

 **Fin de la llamada**

Estaba muy feliz, los extrañaba a todos pero mucho más a un peli plateado por ahí, fue en la primera persona que pensó para contarle pero por más que lo llamaba no contestaba el teléfono, así que luego de desayunar les comunicó la noticia a su familia y a los Taisho y partió.

Al llegar al apartamento de Sesshomaru todo estaba tal como lo dejó, a diferencia de ciertos papeles que demostraban lo ocupado que estaba, luego de preparar la cena tomó un baño y se fue a acostar un rato mientras esperaba que el mayor llegara.

* * *

Horas después se levantó al escuchar varias voces y que sorpresa tuvo, frente a sus ojos tenía la escena más dolorosa de su vida, el mayor de los Taisho besando unos labios que no eran los suyos. Sus pies estaban pegados al suelo, no podía hablar aunque quisiera y mucho menos moverse, la única palabra que salió de sus labios fue "Sesshomaru"

\- Kagome?

\- Ss-seshomaru

\- Y ella quién es? Otra de tus aventuras? – Kagome instantáneamente la reconoció, había leído acerca de ella, la ex de la persona que amaba, Kagura.

\- No es nadie- le respondió – tu qué haces aquí?

\- Que haces tú con ella? Después de … - No podía ni hablar, las lágrimas no la de dejaban

\- Después de nada, esta es la mujer que amo. Nunca dije que teníamos nada y mucho menos que te amaba – y ahí estaba ese frio Sesshomaru que no veía hace más de 10 meses

\- Pero… - estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre bajo. Como si sus entrañas estuvieran siendo sacadas a sangre fría.

\- Kagome? – intentó ayudarla pero un "aléjate de mí" de los labios de la morena, que había sido su todo estos últimos meses, lo paró.

\- Aléjate de mí – volvió a decir- no me toques.

Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió lo más rápido que podía de ahí. El dolor que sentía, más el de su corazón roto no se comparaba con ningún otro, sentía que su vida se iba y con el último aliento que le quedaba intentó llamar a Koga.

\- Kagome?

\- Koga – digo entrecortadamente

\- Kagome pasa algo? Dónde estás?

\- Sesshomaru – con cada palabra que decía sentía que no podía mas

\- Estas en el apartamento de Sesshomaru? espérame ahí no te muevas

Luego de esas palabras no recordó nada más, después de sentir que un pelinegro la tomó entre sus brazos, perdió la conciencia.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Kagome le contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche y luego de besar su frente e inyectarle un calmante intravenoso para que pudiera descansar se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio a maldecir a Sesshomaru mientras golpeaba las paredes.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel accidente, Sesshomaru no se había comunicado con ella y ella no lo había intentado tampoco, entre Ayame y Koga no tenía tiempo ni de pensar, ese era su propósito. Pero ese día estaba dispuesta a hablar con Koga, no podía seguir otra semana así, debía ocupar su mente haciendo lo que le gusta y tomar un respiro, así que esperó la hora de la cena o mejor dicho del banquete, Ayame se había encariñado con la pelinegra como si fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y le preparaba todo tipo de comida por si alguna u otra le daba nauseas.

\- Joven Koga

\- Si Kagome?

\- Etto…

\- Te sientes mal Kagome?

\- No señorita Ayame, bueno sí. No puedo estar para siempre con ustedes, no es que me sienta mal aquí, al contrario, pero ahora tengo alguien por quien luchar y debo trabajar para darle solo lo mejor- dijo mientras miraba con mucho cariño su hermosa barriguita que iba creciendo cada día más.

\- Sabes que eso no es problema para nosotros

\- Te entiendo Kagome y entiendo que tampoco desearías seguir trabajando aquí cerca de Sesshomaru – Kagome solo asentía a lo que el joven Koga decía – así que te tengo una propuesta más – dijo mientras le pasaba un folder con algunos documentos- es una de nuestras clínicas, está cerca de la costa, te hará bien respirar otro aire además necesitan alguien para el área de perinatología.

\- Además Kagome, ahora que viene una maravillosa criatura necesitas esto y no aceptaré un no como respuesta- dijo mientras le pasaba un sobre con las llaves de un vehículo y los títulos de una propiedad— es un 4to piso, es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar todo esto

\- Tienes que, sabes que ni para Koga ni para mí eso es problema además ya que ese bebé no tendrá un padre responsable déjanos ser los tíos que lo amaran más que nadie.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros Kagome, ya mi vida habló- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Ayame- no aceptaremos un no como respuesta y ahora termina de cenar para que ese bebe salga guapo y fuerte como su tío Koga

\- Ya quisieras – dijeron ambas mientras se reían

\- Qué? Lo dudan?

Y así transcurrió la noche, entre risas y felicidad. El dia siguiente después de desayunar, decidieron partir y 5 horas de camino, prácticamente cruzando el país. Era un lugar muy verde con muchos parques y las personas era muy amables, primero fueron a la clínica y fue presentada delante de todos por el mismo Koga donde conoció a un joven alto de cabello negro que se le hacía vagamente familiar para luego ser dirigida al lugar que de ahora en adelante seria su nuevo hogar. Luego de despedirse y escuchar dos sermones que no sabía cuál era más largo que el otro, decidió tomar un baño y descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día, empezaría otra vez.

* * *

Dejaré esto aqui y me iré. No me mateeen. Espero y les guste. Lo sientooo


	15. Capitulo 15 Nuevos amigos?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapen.**

* * *

Luego de despedirse y escuchar dos sermones que no sabía cuál era más largo que el otro, decidió tomar un baño y descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo para ella y su pequeño o pequeña.

* * *

\- Si? – dijo aun media dormida

\- Joven Koga?

\- Hola Kagomee, como amanecieron tú y mi hermoso sobrino?

\- Señorita Ayame, buenos días, muy bien gracias y ustedes?

\- Extrañándote mucho, cierto amor?

\- Claro que si – respondió Koga- iremos pronto a visitarte, no olvides tu alimentación y dormir correctamente, en la despensa está todo lo que puedas necesitar

\- Y en el refrigerador mi sobrinito o sobrinita tiene un regalo- Kagome aun soñolienta se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, había todo tipo de postres, bizcochos de múltiples sabores, helados y chocolates.

\- No se debieron molestar, es demasiado de verdad que no sé cómo pagarles

\- Sonriendo- dijo Koga

Luego de unos minutos más de charla y tomar un baño Kagome se dirigió al trabajo, desde el momento que salió de su apartamento confirmó lo que había dicho Koga, se respiraba otro aire, más puro, de camino podía ver hermosos paisajes de aquella ciudad nueva para ella y al cabo de 20 minutos manejando había llegado. Ya que había sido presentada el día antes, no fue tan difícil, las enfermeras eran muy amigables al igual que todo el personal de salud el cual le dio cálida bienvenida y le mostraron todo el edificio y aunque de vez en cuando se asomaba ese recuerdo de hace pocas semanas, la alegría de estar ahí lo hacía desaparecer. Así había pasado una semana, recibiendo llamadas de Koga y Ayame para preguntar todo lo que había acontecido.

Nadie sabía acerca de su embarazo hasta que un día tras intentar comer algo que habían preparado en la cafetería, tuvo que dejar todo y salir corriendo hacia el baño, acción que alertó a un joven que tenía cuidando de ella desde su primer día.

* * *

Al salir del baño se encontró con un doctor alto de pelo negro con una coleta que estaba recostado en la pared.

\- Higurashi? Caminamos?

\- Etto… Si - dijo no muy segura, el joven Koga le había dicho que él era el encargado de la administración de la Clínica en esta ciudad pero no recordaba su nombre

\- Como va tu embarazo?

\- Queee? – Kagome se detuvo bruscamente, como el sabia de su embarazo? Era tan obvio?

\- Koga me lo conto todo, está preocupado y yo también lo estoy, no has estado comiendo últimamente.

\- Lo siento mucho doctor…

\- Puedes llamarme Bankotsu… No puedes dejar que cosas que pasen influyan con tu bebé, debes cuidarlo y pensar más en el – le entregó una tarjeta- este es el ginecólogo de la planta, pueda parecer un poco loco pero es muy capacitado

\- Muchas gracias- miró por unos segundos la tarjeta pero antes de darse cuenta ya el joven había desaparecido – "Que joven tan extraño, se me hace vagamente familiar"

* * *

Hacían dos semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Bankotsu y ahí estaba ella esperando su turno para su cita con el ginecólogo.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo el doctor al verla

\- Buenas tardes

\- Espera, pero yo a ti te conozco, eres Higurashi de Perinatología cierto? – pregunto alegremente

\- Si, mucho gusto doctor

\- El placer es todo mío de conocer a la única persona por la cual se preocupa el jefe papacito

\- Quién? – Kagome estaba totalmente confundida

\- Ahh no te preocupes, no te preocupes, yo me entiendo. Ven súbete aquí, vamos a chequear tus signos vitales

Luego de tomarle el ritmo cardiaco, la presión y el peso, le indicó ciertos análisis.

\- Hmm – revisaba los resultados que le había enviado el laboratorio

\- Pasa algo doctor? – la pelinegra estaba preocupada

\- Ayyyy, no me digas doctor, llámame Jakotsu, después de todo estamos entre colegas. No tienes de que estar preocupada, todo está bajo control, efectivamente tienes 7 semanas de embarazo, empieza a comer todo los alimentos que puedas que contengan hierro y descansar correctamente.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo aliviada Kagome

\- Tu próxima cita será en 4 semanas pero si sientes cualquier molestia en tu vientre bajo o algo fuera de lo normal no dudes en venir.

Luego de las despedidas Kagome volvió a su puesto de trabajo, estaba feliz de que su bebé estuviera bien, creciendo sano.

\- Y?

\- Que romántico eres que has venido a visitarme Ban

\- Jakotsu, no estoy para juegos

\- Que pesado eres, ella y su bebé están bien, todo está bajo los parámetros normales. Su próxima cita es en 4 semanas por si quieres venir.

\- No digas tonterías – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- No niegues que te atrae Higurashi – dijo, pero nunca recibió respuesta.

* * *

Y asi pasaron 3 meses, ma;ana sabría el sexo de su bebe, ya todos en la clínica sabían acerca de su embarazo y siempre le llevaban postres y dulces al igual que jugos naturales para que se mantenga saludable. Era su 4to mes casi 5to y aunque aún lloraba en las noches recordando a su gran amor, las llamadas por parte de sus amigos y familiares le ayudaban.

* * *

\- Koga, por favor. Sé que algo paso entre mi hijo y Kagome y tú debes saber, hace meses que no se de ella y me preocupa.

\- Ella está bien

Koga ya no podía ocultarle más a la señora Taisho lo que había pasado así que en contra de la decisión de Kagome le contaría, claro obviando lo del embarazo, eso debía ser algo que ella misma decidiera a contar. Luego de que le contara Izayoi agradeció y se despidió del joven y llegando a su casa le contó todo a su esposo, decidiendo así ir a hacerle una visita a Sesshomaru.

Al cabo de unas horas ya habían llegado, al tocar el timbre fueron recibidos por una hermosa joven de rojos ojos que desbordaba nada más que vanidad.

\- Dónde está mi hijo Kagura?

\- Lo siento pero usted es? - eso hizo enojar más a Izayoi

\- A caso te olvidaste de los padres del hombre al que dejaste plantado en el altar?

\- Tranquila cariño, donde esta Sesshomaru? – dijo el mayor dirigiéndose a la ojirojos

Al cabo de 10 minutos sale un Sesshomaru sorprendido al ver a sus padres con cara de pocos amigos esperando en el sofá

\- Sorprendido? – dijo Izayoi, estaba que votaba humo

\- Que ha pasado? – pregunto el mayor confundido – que ha hecho Inuyasha esta vez?

\- No estamos aquí para hablar de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru – su madre no era la única que estaba bastante enojada – Donde está Kagome?

\- Por qué debo de saberlo? La mujer a la que amo es Kagura y ella está aquí conmigo

\- Como te atreves? – el ruido de una bofetada resonó en toda la habitación – acaso no tuviste suficiente con todo lo que esa te hizo sufrir? Kagome te amaba y mira como le pagas, estoy muy decepcionada de ti – la mayor no podía controlar las lágrimas y salió corriendo siguiéndole el mayor de los Taisho.

\- Y a esos que les pasa?

\- Déjame solo

\- Pero amor

\- Te dije que te vayas – dijo mientras estrellaba la puerta de la habitación

* * *

El día había llegado, sabría el sexo de su bebé aunque aún no había decidido el nombre.

\- Estas lista Kagome?

\- Más que nunca – dijo mientras miraba a la pantalla felizmente

\- Estas son sus manitos y mira la cabecita aquí, kyaaaa que envidia te tengo – dijo todo emocionado Jatkosku – deja ver deja ver, es una hermosa princesa- Kagome no pudo decir nada, solo lloraba de felicidad

* * *

Al llegar a casa tomó un baño e hizo palomitas ya que había una serie que quería a ver hace tiempo, pero más que verla fue llorar al recordar aquella noche de películas con Sesshomaru, cuanto lo extrañaba, todo sería más feliz si el la amara también y supiera que tiene una hija. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, después de limpiarse las lágrimas y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas noches

\- Bankotsku?

\- Disculpa el atrevimiento, pase a traerte las imágenes de tu sonografía, Jakotsu me dijo que se te habían olvidado

\- Muchísimas gracias, me evitaste el viaje de ir a buscarlas, pasa pasa – dijo mientras lo invitaba a sentarse – te o café

\- No te preocupes, muchas gracias – dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a la tv- Estas bien Supernatural? Amo esa serie

\- Recién la estoy empezando a ver y me ha atrapado, si gustas puedes quedarte un rato- dijo mientras le ofrecía palomitas- un poco de compañía nos haría bien- dijo a la vez pasaba sus manos por su vientre y una sombra de tristeza se asomaba por los hermosos ojos de la pelinegra. La cual el pelinegro pudo divisar y aceptó la invitación.

El resto de la tarde hicieron un maratón de la serie, comieron palomitas hasta más no poder y esa noche en muchos días, la pelinegra no lloró hasta caer dormida.

* * *

Jakotsu se había encariñado con ella y ese le había prometido ir a comprar varios cosas para la bebé, así que como de costumbre luego de hablar con Ayame y Koga se dirigió al trabajo. Había sido un día estresante ya que hubo un parto de mellizos que nacieron antes de la fecha establecida por lo tanto tuvieron ciertas complicaciones y un día muy ocupado.

\- Gracias a Dios que ya están fuera de riesgo – dijo Jakotsu mientras observaba a los bebés en la incubadora- quita esa cara Kagome, tu niña nacerá fuerte como su madre- ahora vámonos que hay muchos lugares a los que te quiero llevar

\- Siii, hay muchas cosas que comprar y quiero helado también- dijo muy alegre la pelinegra mientras se dirigían a el estacionamiento, pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver ahí recostado de su vehiculo al jefe, Bankotsu, a lo que Jakotsu se acerca y le susurra "Me tomé un atrevimiento que se que te va a gustar" Kagome no pudo controlarse a lo dicho por Jakotsu y un rojo carmín instantáneamente cubrió sus mejillas

\- Buenas tardes Higurashi – dijo un sonriente Bankotsu

\- Buenas tar…

\- Hey yo también estoy aquí – interrumpió un Jakotsu fingiendo estar ofendido- dejen sus amores para cuando yo no esté aquí, ahora vamos

\- Está bien – Kagome estaba intentando abrir la puerta del piloto cuando Jakotsu la interrumpe

\- Que crees que haces? Deja que los hombres manejen – Jakotsu le pasó las llaves a Bankostu que con la mirada le preguntó a Kagome si estaba bien a lo que ella asintió

\- Pues iré de copiloto

\- Si llegas primero- a lo que Jakotsu se mandó a correr, y al final todo terminó con una Kagome enojada en el asiento trasero haciendo puncheros.

Todo el camino fue lleno de risas y chistes por parte de Jakotsu hasta que llegaron al centro comercial, Jakotsu era un adicto a las compras, en siendo cosas color rosa las compró todas, el coche, la cuna, los accesorios de esta, la silla para el carro, ropa de todas las tallas y todo lo que necesitaba para la llegada del bebé. Para cuando terminaron eran las 8 de la noche, así que después de haber guardado todo en el vehículo se dirigieron a comer helados.

Kagome se compró el más grande que había, el cual tenía todos los sabores. Los dos chicos la veían alegremente mientras ella se comía todo eso, tomaron varias fotos y luego se dirigieron al carro.

\- Jakotsu, tu deberías irte caminando- dijo seriamente Bankotsu

\- Queeee, yo también soy una dama, no me trates así – dijo dramáticamente

El vehículo estaba lleno de todo lo que compraron, incluyendo el asiento de los pasajeros, al final Kagome iba de copiloto de Jakotsu mientras él iba como sardina en lata haciendo puncheros en el asiento trasero, observando todas las miradas que por el rabillo del ojo que le daba su sexy jefe, como él le decía, a la morena de su derecha. El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, después de tanta insistencia de parte de Kagome de llevarlos a sus casas no sirvió para nada, ellos la llevaron a su apartamento para después tomar un taxi.

\- La quieres – Bankostu no respondió a la acusación de Jakotsu mientras iban en el taxi pues el mismo se hacia esa pregunta.

* * *

2 meses después, estaba en su 7mo mes y su barriga estaba mucho más grandecita. Los antojos eran más frecuentes y Jakotsu y Bankotsu era los que sufrían estos, siempre salían a comer juntos, se habían vuelto personas especiales para ella. Una noche a las 12 llamó a Jakotsu porque quería un helado de chicle, pero todas las heladerías ya estaban cerradas así que él y el sexy jefe tuvieron que ir a otro distrito a comprar el helado, para que al final Kagome cambiara de opción en tanto al sabor. A Jakotsu tampoco le desagradaba para 2 horas en un carro cerrado con el sexy papacito así que volvieron a la heladería al otro lado de la ciudad a buscar el nuevo sabor. A las 4 am estaba una pelinegra comiendo su helado felizmente mientras dos hombres dormitaban cansados en el sofá.

Ese día irían a pintar la habitación de la bebé y luego de pensarlo tanto la morena se había decidido contarles su historia son Sesshomaru, eran sus amigos y ya era suficiente de evitar el tema, claro que lo amaba pero no estaría llorando su ausencia todo el tiempo, no debes esperar a que la persona que se ha ido vuelva, tú debes irte también y buscar tu felicidad.

Era un domingo en la mañana, Kagome preparó el desayuno ya que irían a pasar el día allá y aunque no sabía ni como comenzar a contarles pero al Bankotsu poner la mano en el cabello de la pelinegra y removerlo y un abrazo de parte de Jakotsu, como lo habían estado haciendo estos meses cuando la veían triste, la ayudó, les contó todo, desde el momento que lo conoció hasta la última vez que lo vio tuvo la amenaza de aborto de la cual ninguno de los pelinegros sabia. La tarde paso rápido, terminando con un cansado Bankotsu que era el que movía todo a petición de Jakotsu, y entre los "Mas a la derecha" "No, ahora a la izquierda" de Jakotsu, los "Por qué no ayudas tu Jakotsu?" de Bankotsu y los "Soy una dama, y Kagome tampoco puede hacer fuerzas, ahora más a la derecha", "la pintura me da alergia" del primero , decoraron la habitación color rosado fucsia con círculos verdes alrededor de las paredes, la cuna en el centro, una mecedora para dormir a la bebé cerca de la gran ventana que daba paso a un mirador, todo estaba perfectamente organizado. Así que mientras tomaban un baño Kagome preparaba de cenar.

\- Que cansado estoy – dijo Jakotsu mientras estiraba los brazos

\- Cansado de hablar será? – Kagome no pudo contener las risas al comentario de Bankotsu

Hablaron de cosas triviales como el nombre de la niña hasta sonó el timbre y Kagome fue a abrir, aun no creía quienes veía, sabía que no podía seguir ocultando las cosas para siempre pero no sabía que duraría tan poco. Ahí frente a ella estaba Ayame y Koga, seguidos de una pareja que conocía perfectamente.

\- No pudimos ocultarle más las cosas, lo siento – dijo un Koga cabizbajo

* * *

Merezco que me maten lo seeee. Pero les hice el capitulo largo y yo no duraré tanto para publicar :/

Dudas sugerencias o comentarios? estaré feliz de leerlas :D Diganme como les pareció


	16. Capitulo 16 Te amo

**Cap. 16**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortográficas que se me escapen.**

Kagome fue a abrir, aun no creía a quienes veía, sabía que no podía seguir ocultando las cosas para siempre pero no sabía que duraría tan poco. Ahí frente a ella estaba Ayame y Koga, seguidos de una pareja que conocía perfectamente.

\- No pudimos ocultarle más las cosas, lo siento – dijo un Koga cabizbajo

* * *

Detrás de ellos se encontraban los señores Taisho, el mayor con su semblante intachable como siempre, mientras Izayoi no contenía las lágrimas, fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarla.

\- Te he extrañado mucho, porque no llamaste? – dijo la mayor mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y Kagome ya no pudo controlar más las lágrimas – sabes que eres mi pequeña y que puedes confiar en mi

\- Lo sé y lo lamento mucho – y lo menos que se imaginó fue que el mayor de los Taisho también se sumaría al abrazo, transmitiéndole como un padre que todo estaría bien, a lo que Ayame y Koga se sumaron al abrazo también

\- Kyaaa pero falto yo- y un Jakotsu también se unió, el único que no, fue el pelinegro que estaba recostado de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes, observando aquella escena.

\- Supongo que el bebé que esperas es de este joven – dijo el señor Taisho, Kagome no sabía si mentir o decirles que serían abuelos, después de mirar a sus amigos suspiró y empezó a hablar

\- No, esta bebé- dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su vientre, el sentir la mano de Bankotsu sobre su hombro la motivó a seguir- es su nieta

\- Es enserio? – dijo una muy alegre Izayoi, Kagome les contó sobre la última vez que vio a Sesshomaru y lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo. Luego de charlas, los chistes de Jakotsu y regaños de los Taisho por ocultarle por estos 7 meses a su nieta, decidieron salir a comer, iban los Taisho, Kagome y Jakotsu en el vehículo de los primeros mientras Bankotsu iba con Koga y Ayame.

Jakotsu ya no era el único adicto a las compras ahora tenía a Izayoi a Ayame que en lugar de entrar al restaurante al que iba a comer, salieron corriendo al área de bebes del centro comercial dejando atrás a Inu, Koga, Bankotsu y Kagome.

\- Hoy no nos vamos de aquí - dijo el mayor mientras veía su esposa entraba a la tienda

\- Ayame es un peligro cuando va a las tiendas ya me imagino con esos dos- Kagome solo sonreía, los había extrañado mucho a todos.

\- Bankotsu no vienes?

\- Si, Kagome ya los alcanzo

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- Ahora cuéntame Ban, que ha pasado? – preguntaba emocionada una Ayame desde el asiento trasero

\- Deja de ocultar las cosas hombre, somos amigos desde la universidad y te conocemos

\- Además no puedes negar que es una hermosa persona no tanto físicamente y no vengas con excusas que si solo la hubieras ayudado porque eres un doctor el día que tuvo la amenazada de aborto, no hubieras seguido llamando cuando estaba con nosotros ni te preocuparías por ella – Ayame sonrió al saber que había desarmado al pelinegro – además esa mirada dice mucho mas

\- No les puedo mentir, me conocen más que yo mismo- dijo un ya resignado Bankotsu

\- Sabes su historia y todo lo que ha sufrido, tú y el tirigüillo loco son los que han estado ahí para ella, nunca dejes ir algo que te puede hacer feliz por miedo

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

Y ahí estaba el, de pie frente a la entrada de la tienda, era hora de intentarlo, ella merecía ser feliz y el haría lo posible porque ella y su bebé lo fueran.

* * *

Al terminar las compras fueron a la misma heladería a la que había ido 2 meses atrás con sus amigos, pero estaba vez estaba comiendo una tarta helada. Luego se dirigieron al estacionamiento, el mayor de los Taisho y Koga iban con todas las bolsas pesadas, seguidos de sus parejas, más atrás iban Kagome y Jakotsu.

\- Donde está el jefe papacito?

\- No lo sé, dijo que nos alcanzaba y no lo he visto mas

\- Date el gusto de ser feliz- dijo para darle un beso en la frente

\- Por qué dices eso Jakotsu? – la joven estaba confundida con el cambio de actitud de su amigo

\- Ya voooy, necesitan mi ayuda. Hablamos al rato – y salió corriendo sin darle una explicación.

Ella observaba alegremente como Koga le reprochaba a Jakotsu por todas las bolsas que habían comprado, para luego sentir como una mano le removía su larga cabellera negra

\- Los extrañas

\- Bankotsu – ahora ya entendía las palabras de Jakotsu- no sabes todo lo que me he reído con este par- dijo mientras señalaba a un Koga que ahora perseguía a Jakotsu- donde has estado?

\- Estaba comprándote esto- le acercó una bolsa de color azul- ábrela

Dentro de ella había una hermosa manta de color rosa con un búho de color rosa y verde, el mismo color de la habitación de la bebé, junto con una cajita que llevaba dentro 2 cadenas idénticas, una para ella y otra mucho más pequeña con un lazo color rosa como dijes.

\- Están preciosas – dijo la morena mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa al pelinegro, una como hace mucho no lo hacia

\- Kagome- dijo tras tomar sus manos en las de el

\- Bankotsu, yo…

\- Solo escucha lo que voy a decir, sé que aún lo amas y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de amarlo para amarme a mí, pero yo te amo, amo todo de ti y me gustaría hacerte feliz

\- Bankotsu, no quiero hacerte sufrir

\- No lo haces mientras tú seas feliz – dijo para darle un beso en la frente al que Kagome respondió abrazándolo para luego susurrar – Gracias por salvarme aquel día, sin ti quizás mi bebé no estuviera hoy conmigo – El pelinegro estaba aún sorprendido de que lo reconociera pero el solo respondió abrazándola más fuerte

\- Ayame quieres ver dos tomates? Observa esto – dijo susurrando

\- Hey par de tortolos, no coman delante de los pobres- gritó Jakotsu, haciendo sonrojar a Bankotsu y Kagome y que estos se separaran bruscamente.

Al llegar a casa de Kagome, organizaron las bolsas, habían cosas para la bebé, ropas y regalos para todos los presentes hasta para Inuyasha y Kikyo, Ayame, Izayoi y Jakotsu estaban muy felices entregando todo mientras los otros 4 presente solo sonreían mientras tenían una gotita en la nuca estilo anime. Habían comprado de todo. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos los Taisho habían partido junto con Jakotsu y Bankotsu, Koga y Ayame se quedarían unos días.

* * *

\- Solo tienes que casarte con él y yo haré lo demás.

\- Está bien mi amor, solo no estés de celoso esta vez. Yo soy toda yuya- dijo para después besarlo

* * *

Y ahí estaba él, en su oficina color negro con las ventanas cerradas, con vaso de whisky en sus manos y un recuerdo que no lo dejaba nunca solo, era como sus tiempos oscuros a diferencia de que estaba con la persona que amaba o eso creía.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Era una hermosa iglesia, decorada con muchas rosas rojas y un alto peli plateado vestido de negro esperando en el altar por la mujer que sería su compañera para siempre, la persona que amaba, pero, ella nunca llegó.

\- Kagura no contesta el teléfono Sesshomaru – dijo un preocupado Inuyasha

\- Ella llegará

\- Hijo, ya hemos esperado una hora- decía una triste Izayoi, cuando suena el teléfono de Sesshomaru, había recibido una foto desnuda de la que decía amarlo en los brazos de otro y un mensaje que decía "Ella es mía"

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Otro vaso de whisky

Desde ese día Sesshomaru cambió en todos los sentidos, duró semanas sin salir de su habitación ni comer, tampoco dejaba que nadie entrara a verlo a excepción de Izayoi que a pesar de cuantas veces era rechazada y echada de su habitación, intentaba abrazarlo y apoyarlo. Pero él seguía igual, cerrado a todos, Inu no Taisho le ofreció ser el administrador de la segunda sucursal de los Hoteles Taisho, el solo quería estar lejos de todos por lo que accedió y efectivamente fue así, no llamaba a sus padres y mucho menos iba a visitarlos, se convirtió en una persona más fría de lo que era, malhumorado y un adicto al trabajo, o eso había sido hasta que Kagome llegó a su vida.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Pensó que había olvidado a Kagura, no había sabido nada de ella desde la boda y ahí estaba ella frente a la puerta de su oficina, con un vestido rojo con un escote que llegaba a su ombligo.

\- Sesshomaru

\- Que quieres? – dijo con su frialdad que lo caracterizaba

\- Vine a explicar lo que pasó, las cosas no son como crees

\- Aja?

\- Solo déjame hablar, la noche antes de la boda cuando iba de camino a mi casa, había dos hombres vestidos de negro- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar- ellos me pusieron un pañuelo en la nariz, me drogaron y cuando desperté estaba atada de pies y mano. Tenía mucho miedo, no sabía que iban a hacer conmigo (MENTIROSA :p ) y entonces… y entonces cuando Naraku apareció me hizo suya, no sabía cómo venir a explicarte, con qué cara lo hacia Sesshomaru – sus lágrimas se hacían más constantes- por más que intenté olvidarte no pude, yo te amo.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Un vaso más

 **Flashback**

\- Sesshomaru- era imposible, pensó

\- Kagome?

\- Ss-seshomaru

\- Y ella quién es? Otra de tus aventuras? – Kagome instantáneamente la reconoció, había leído acerca de ella, la ex de la persona que amaba, Kagura.

\- No es nadie- le respondió – tu qué haces aquí?

\- Que haces tú con ella? Después de … - No podía ni hablar, las lágrimas no la de dejaban

\- Después de nada, esta es la mujer que amo. Nunca dije que teníamos nada y mucho menos que te amaba – y ahí estaba ese frio Sesshomaru que no veía hace más de 10 meses

\- Pero… - estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre bajo. Como si sus entrañas estuvieran siendo sacadas a sangre fría.

\- Kagome? – intentó ayudarla pero un "aléjate de mí" de los labios de la morena que tenía en frente, que había sido su todo estos últimos meses, lo paró.

\- Aléjate de mí – volvió a decir- no me toques.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

"Fui un idiota" No podía negar que amaba a Kagura pero ya no era como antes, y ahí estaba el recuerdo de las miradas de Izayoi y Kagome que lo atormentaban cada noche. Cada día sentía más su ausencia y aunque intentaba llenar ese vacío con Kagura, no lo lograba. "No me toques, aléjate de mí" pero el mismo se lo había buscado.

\- Te ves patético- dijo haciendo un gesto de asco

\- Fuera de aquí Inuyasha, déjame en paz

\- Si tanto la amas deja de actuar como un imbécil y ve a verla, esa es la dirección de su apartamento – y al pasarle un papel, desapareció.

* * *

Espero y les gusteee, recuerden, si tienen alguna idea o algo que quieren que pase no duden en decirme. Actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda, se los prometo. No se que tiene mi cuenta que no me deja responder los reviews T/T asi que lo hare por aqui. Y para aquellos que leen y no dejan review muchisimas gracias por el apoyo tambien.

Zakura Naeiguino: Me alegro mucho que te haya encantado :D espero que este tambien

Raquel Taisho: Princesa, te he extra;ado muchoooo. No te deprimas que ya sere mas responsable hahaha. Aqui tienes el proximo. Me le das saludos a todos.

Azucena.200: No sabes lo feliz que me pongo al recibir mensajes largos pero mucho mas al saber que a alguien mas le gusta mi historia 3 me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Y perdooooon por no actualizar antes, no volvera a pasar, te lo prometo.

Aoi Dandelion: Mucho tiempo lo seeeeee, pero estoy de regreso aquiii, la verdad era que estaba por dejarla, tuve un semestre muy estresante pero hace dias buscando un documento en mi correo lei todos sus reviews y pues aqui estoooy. Gracias por leer

Guest: Que bueno que te haya encantado, espero que este tambien. Claro que sufrirá 3:D wuajajajaja (risa malvada)

Muchaaaaaaaaaaaas gracias por sus reviews y por leer. Muchisimas graciaaaaas

Thank you

Graciaaaas

Arigato

Merci


	17. Capitulo 17 Pequeña princesita

**Cap 17**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes aquí utilizados son de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Advertencia: Posibles faltas ortograficas que se me escapen**

\- Si tanto la amas deja de actuar como un imbécil y ve a verla, esa es la dirección de su apartamento – y al pasarle un papel, desapareció.

Y ahí estaba el, sabía que sentía algo por ella pero no sabía si la amaba, ella había llegado a su vida cuando sentía que todo estaba derrumbado pero amaba a Kagura, lo habia hecho desde que estaba en la universidad y a quien por juegos sucios de Naraku perdió, pero ahora estaba ahí con él, esta vez para quedarse.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de los demás Kagome se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, al terminar Koga fue a tomar un baño mientras Ayame y Kagome conversaban

\- Como van las cosas aquí Kagome?

\- Todo está bien a la verdad, todos son tan amigables y buenas personas – Kagome comenzó a contarle acerca de varias enfermeras y empleados del lugar donde trabajaba

\- Deberías darle una oportunidad a Ban- dijo mientras miraba la luna

\- Ayame

\- Has sufrido suficiente y discúlpame pero no estarás aquí sufriendo mientras él está feliz, debes de seguir adelante y esa princesa merece un padre que si la ame

\- Tienes razón, ella merece lo mejor- dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre con la ternura de una madre enamorada

\- Conoce a Bankotsu, es buen chico. Que descanses Kagome

\- Pasa buenas noches

Al día siguiente fue con la pareja Okami a la clínica, luego de una inspección rutinaria la pareja partió. El día transcurrió normal, almorzó con Jakotsu y Bankotsu como era de costumbre y al final del día se dirigió a su apartamento.

En el edificio habían varios hombres cargando cajas al tercer piso, era un edificio relativamente nuevo, 4 pisos y solo una persona, ella, definitivamente prepararía algo para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo vecino o vecina. Después de tomar un baño, se colocó un vestido color azul turquesa, era lo único que podía ponerse, con su vientre cada día más abultado no podía darse el lujo de usar pantalones, poco a poco fue cambiando, sus altos tacones y maquillaje por sandalias bajitas y un simple labial, sus ajustados pantalones por vestidos, su perfecto cuerpo, por libras de más y dolor. Se dirigió a la habitación de su bebé, ya faltaba poco y no podía esperar a tenerla en sus brazos, gracias a Koga, Ayame, los Taisho y sus amigos Bankotsu y Jakotsu, no hacía falta comprar nada. Luego de organizar y limpiar el apartamento preparó unas galletas de chocolate.

\- Buenas noches

\- Hola - dijo la señora de tez blanca, ojos dorados y cabellos plateados, Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla- estas bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Le traje estas galletas, bienvenida al edificio

\- Ah vives aquí, llegué a pensar que estaría sola, pasa adelante. Disculpa por todas las cajas

\- No hay problema, señora…

\- Llámame Irasue

\- Yo soy Kagome, mucho gusto

\- Y él? – dijo mientras miraba su vientre

\- Ella, aún no he decidido que nombre ponerle

Y así pasó la noche, Kagome la ayudó a organizar el apartamento mientras hablaban, ella le contó que estaba ahí en busca de un escape de la realidad, su esposo había muerto unos meses atrás en un tragico accidente. Kagome sabía lo que era sentirse sola y no podía imaginar cómo ha de sentirse perder a alguien a quien amaste tanto tiempo, así que de vez en cuando preparaba cena para dos y bajaba a hacerle algo de compañía a su nueva vecina.

* * *

Después de terminada su jornada de trabajo tomó un baño y decidió ir a dormir, tenía los pies hinchados y dolor de espalda, solo quería ir a descansar, a un lado, en la mesa de noche sintió su celular vibrar, era un nuevo mensaje de Bankotsu "Buenas noches hermosa" no pudo evitar sonreír antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

 **Inicio flashback**

Luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo ya era hora de ir a casa, los dolores en el cuerpo cada día se hacían más frecuentes y eso no la ayudaba mucho. Mientras caminaba al estacionamiento pudo divisar a lo lejos al pelinegro recostado de su auto.

\- Kagome, permiteme ayudarte- dijo mientras tomaba su cartera y unos que otros documentos que la morena llevaba

\- Jakotsu me había comentado que tienes una conferencia en España

\- Si, de eso quería hablarte, vine a despedirme de ti

\- Ah

\- No sabía cómo decírtelo, no quiero dejarte sola

\- No te iras para siempre o sí? – dijo la pelinegra de modo de burla – estaré bien

\- No dudes llamar y tomaré el primer vuelo a Japón- dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus manos – te llevo a casa

\- Pero yo puedo manejar

\- Nada de eso, ya estás en días finales, a partir de hoy Jakotsu será tu chofer personal, nada de manejar

\- No sabía que estar embarazada significaba estar discapacitada

\- No significa eso, simplemente no quiero que te pase nada, aun no te das cuenta lo importante que eres para mí, Kagome

Kagome terminó besandolo, cada noche, cuando entraba a la habitacion de su pequeña no podia evitar pensar lo que Ayame le habia dicho hace dias, por que no intentarlo una ultima vez? sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente a los suyos, Bankotsu estaba algo sorprendido pero luego correspondió a ese beso que había esperado por meses.

\- Cuídate mucho – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

\- Lo haré

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

El resto de la semana siguiente se la pasó trabajando, estaba en su 8vo mes de embarazo y debía dejar todo en orden antes de tomar las vacaciones.

\- Aun no terminas Kagome? Yo estoy cansada solo de verte, quiero ir a casa- Jakotsu parecia un niño mimado

\- Ya casi termino- dijo mientras le sonreía

En cuestion de minutos ya habian llegado al apartamento de Kagome

\- No quieres quedarte a cenar?

\- No, estoy muy cansado, si pasa algo no dudes de avisar – dijo mientras abría la puerta

\- Me dices eso todos los días, si, si pasa algo no dudaré en avisar.

Luego de tomar un baño calló en la cama como fruta madura, estaba muy cansada, cuando se despertó ya eran las 1 de la tarde, había estado tan ocupada en la semana que llegaba a la casa a trabajar tambien, tenía varios días que no veía a Irasue, salía muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde, así que tomó un baño, comió algo y decidió bajar a verla. Se pasaron la tarde viendo TV, Irasue no era de muchas palabras, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba pensando en su difunto esposo, en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza pura, esos grandes orbes dorados no tenían brillo alguno, esa era una de las razones principales del por qué Kagome intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

\- Oh oh

\- Que pasa?

\- Creo que ya rompí fuente

Irasue se volvió loca, tomó las llaves de su auto, su cartera y estaba dando vueltas buscando su celular, el cual lo tenía en mano, la morena no pudo evitar reírse ante la acción de la mayor, luego de buscar el bulto de la niña partieron a la clínica.

* * *

\- Jakotsu dónde estás? Voy de camino a la clínica- si alguien iba a ser quien atendiera su parto ese sería su amigo

\- Estoy aquí de servicio, pasó algo? estás en labor?

\- Si

Jakotsu se dispuso a preparar el quirófano, no sin antes avisarle a Bankotsu, el cual, sin pensarlo dos veces partió al aeropuerto y tomó el primer avión a Japón.

* * *

Por otro lado, era el cumpleaños del mayor, Kagura había preparado una fiesta sorpresa en una de las discotecas más codiciadas del distrito, Koga, Inuyasha, Kikyo, unos que otros amigos del trabajo pero más que todo amigas de la misma Kagura, donde anunciaron, nuevamente, su compromiso.

Luego de varias bebidas y de bailar sin parar el mayor comenzó a sentirse algo mareado y decidió ir a su apartamento, además estaba cansado por el todo el trabajo del día y más la fiesta sorpresa que como tal no estaba en sus planes, luego de tomar un baño comenzó a revisar los mensajes de felicitaciones de sus amigos y familiares aun así sentía una ansiedad como si algo importante estuviese pasando pero no sabía qué.

* * *

11: 58

Luego de varias horas de labor de parto la tenía en sus brazos, esa personita que amaba antes de conocer, su mundo, por quien daría todo para darle lo mejor, su pequeña princesita, Sayumi, de ojos dorados y cabello negro azabache como su madre.


End file.
